


Ловушка для следопыта

by Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Bottom, Romance, Seduction, Service Top, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tender Sex, by micah because he's full of shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Хавьер неравнодушен к новенькому участнику банды и хочет добиться взаимности. Он старается вести себя, как настоящий романтик, но ему всё время не везёт...
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Javier Escuella/Charles Smith, Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire, implied Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 3





	1. Музыка

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка обыграть романтические тропы и штампы в условиях вестерна)) мне было весело это писать, надеюсь, вам будет весело читать!

\- Angel de amor, tu pasión no la comprendo.

Si la comprendo, no la puedo expresar…

Хавьер перебирал струны гитары с подчёркнутой лёгкостью и небрежностью. Ему прекрасно удавалось скрыть, что его пальцы дрожат. А вот дрожь в своём голосе ему скрыть не удавалось – но, поразмыслив хорошенько, он решил, что так даже лучше. Взволнованный голос прекрасно сочетался со словами песни, и хоть Хавьер знал, что Чарльз не понимает ни слова, он был уверен, что тот совершенно точно понимает его чувства.

\- Voy a esconder tu languid gemido

Alla en la timba para poder descansar…

Они вдвоём сидели возле охотничьего костра на краю лагеря, позади фургона, где спали девушки. Собственно, уже практически все легли спать, кроме разве что дозорных, которые всё равно были далеко в лесу и никак не могли помешать Хавьеру осуществить свой коварный план.

\- Yo no siento el que me hayas… - Хавьер потянул звук «а», одновременно поднимая голову, лёгким движением отбрасывая с глаз пряди волос, на секунду взглянул Чарльзу в глаза и тут же отвёл взгляд, тихим дрожащим голосом допев фразу: - querido…

Пальцы пробежались по струнам, и Хавьер снова поднял голову, посмотрел в задумчивые карие глаза, и, не отрываясь от них, пропел, добавив в свой голос немного больше страсти и мольбы:

\- Yo no siento el que me hayas amado…

Чарльз наклонился, чтобы помешать угли, костёр выбросил искры, которые отразились в его тёмных глазах. Он снова выпрямился, небрежно отбросив с лица длинные волосы, и Хавьер вновь ощутил жар в груди, который мучил его уже две недели. Он отвёл взгляд, опустил ресницы, чувствуя, как румянец загорается на его скулах.

\- Solo siento el que me hayas cambiado

Por otro hombre mas inferior que yo,

\- печально допел он и опустил гитару. Воцарилась тишина. Только дрова потрескивали в костре.

\- Очень красивая песня, - тихо сказал Чарльз.

Хавьер и сам очень любил эту песню. Во-первых, она напоминала ему о далёкой родине, о полной луне, освещающей белые стены Мехико, и об аромате цветущих садов, наполняющих знойный воздух позднего весеннего вечера. А во-вторых, благодаря ей он много кого затащил в койку.

Вслух он, разумеется, об этом не сказал. Только небрежно пожал плечами, умело пряча (на самом деле – показывая) – смущённую усмешку:

\- Она прекрасна, но я сегодня что-то не в голосе.

Чарльз быстро взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал, снова повернулся к костру. Ладно, спровоцировать его на комплименты не получится. Но Хавьера это не смутило. Он положил гитару на землю и подсел поближе к Чарльзу.

\- Может, лучше ты споёшь для меня? – вкрадчиво спросил он. Чарльз обернулся, окинул его взглядом, и Хавьер, как всегда, не смог разгадать выражение его глаз.

\- Я не пою.

\- Разве? – Хавьер сделал вид, что ёрзает на траве, а на самом деле подвинулся чуть ближе. – У тебя красивый голос.

\- Спасибо. Но я знаю только индейские песни. Они… очень личные. И очень длинные, - Чарльз слегка улыбнулся, будто оправдываясь. – Их чаще поют для скорби, чем для веселья.

\- Вот оно что, - Хавьер придвинулся ещё ближе, так что ощущал тепло, исходившее от другого мужчины. – Но я слышал, как ты играешь на гармонике. И мне понравилось.

\- Спасибо, - повторил Чарльз, глядя на него. Огонь золотил его кожу и отражался в глазах. Хавьер медленно улыбнулся, слегка наклоняясь к нему. Дело оставалось за малым: прошептать: «Я давно хотел узнать, на что ещё способны твои губы» и тут же поцеловать, быстро, пока жертва не успела опомниться, но не грубо, без лишнего нахальства. Первый поцелуй должен быть мягким, но сильным, как волна, набегающая на берег. Этот навык он отточил в совершенстве. И был совсем не готов к тому, что вместо горячих губ Чарльза ощутит ледяную воду, льющуюся за шиворот.

\- Аййй! – зашипел Хавьер, отпрянув в сторону. Над ним нависло угрюмое лицо Джона Марстона – уставшего, несчастного и вымокшего насквозь.

\- Привет, парни, - мрачно сказал Джон, бесцеремонно плюхаясь на землю между ними, так что Чарльз и Хавьер едва успели отодвинуться в разные стороны.

– Джон, ты в курсе, что раздеваться нужно _до_ того, как залезать в ванну, а не после? - спросил Хавьер, не в силах сдержать яд в голосе.

\- Заткнись, Эскуэлла! – огрызнулся Джон, протягивая руки к костру. Весенняя ночь была довольно-таки прохладной, и его мокрая куртка уже задубела от холода. – Это всё чёртов конь!

Прежняя лошадь Джона погибла в заснеженных горах во время панического бегства из Блэкуотера, а новый конь, которого Джон назвал Старичком, был довольно нервным и пугливым. Дрожащим от холода голосом, то и дело прерываясь на ругательства, Джон рассказал, что ездил на разведку в Валентайн, на обратной дороге в сумерках свернул не туда и, чтобы найти дорогу, спустился к реке Дакота. В кустах на берегу Старичок наткнулся на змею, взвился на дыбы и сбросил бедного Джона прямо в воду. У самого берега было неглубоко, но вода была холодна, как лёд, и к тому времени, как Джон выбрался на берег, поймал коня и вернулся в лагерь, он успел промёрзнуть до костей.

\- Иди к себе в палатку, надень что-нибудь сухое, - предложил Чарльз. Джон только дёрнул плечами:

\- Нет уж. Не хочу попадаться на глаза Эбигейл.

Хавьер усмехнулся, и Джон смерил его яростным взглядом:

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы она перебудила весь лагерь своими воплями, ясно?!

\- О, конечно, - насмешливо отозвался Хавьер. Чарльз подавил вздох:

\- Вы сейчас сами перебудите весь лагерь. Сделаем так, - он поднялся на ноги. – Я повешу твою куртку сушиться у главного костра, и постараюсь не разбудить Эбигейл. А ты пока надень вот это, - он стянул с себя свою огромную серую кофту с капюшоном, оставшись в одном нательном комбинезоне, мягко облегающем его крепкие плечи.

Хавьер потерял дар речи. От возмущения. Он тут весь вечер соловьём заливается, а Чарльз раздевается не для него, а для чёртова Джона? Стуча зубами, Джон неловко расстегнул тяжёлую мокрую куртку и протянул её Чарльзу, потом надел кофту и блаженно вздохнул:

\- Боже, спасибо!

\- Не за что. Спокойной ночи, - Чарльз ушёл, небрежно помахивая мокрой курткой. Джон накинул капюшон на голову, спрятал озябшие руки в большой карман на животе и снова вздохнул:

\- Чёрт… хороший он всё-таки парень.

\- Да, - выдавил Хавьер. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось схватить свою гитару и разбить её о дерево. Или о голову Джона. У него собственная палатка, ему не приходится ворочаться без сна рядом с беззаботно спящим «хорошим парнем» и бороться с желанием прижаться губами к тёплым губам, пахнущим диким табаком…

***

Если бы две недели назад Хавьер знал, как ему придётся мучиться, он бы никогда не пошёл в тот салун в Валентайне. Но что ж ему было делать? Катастрофа в Блэкуотере, бегство сперва от законников, потом от метели, потом от волков… После такого ему просто необходимо было выпить. Так что едва дела стали идти чуть получше, он выбрался в Валентайн вместе с Чарльзом и Биллом, чтобы немного повеселиться.

Довольно быстро они с Чарльзом оказались в салуне, где на них сразу обратили внимание две симпатичные девушки. Хавьер заказал им выпить и принялся обстоятельно подкатывать к скучающей рыжеволосой красотке с пышным бюстом. И очень быстро с досадой понял, что испытанный приём «взять с собой мрачного зажатого приятеля, чтобы казаться более привлекательным на его фоне» в этот раз ему совершенно не удался.

Чарльз не моргнув глазом выпил три стопки виски (и совершенно не опьянел, зараза – что, впрочем, объяснимо при его комплекции) и очень уверенно держался со своей девушкой, изящной брюнеткой с миндалевидными глазами. Хавьер отпускал шутки, перемежал свою речь мурлыкающими испанскими словами, но рыженькая Анастейша отвечала равнодушными улыбками и ни разу даже не засмеялась в ответ. Чарльз же почти не разговаривал с брюнеткой, разве что прошептал ей пару слов на маленькое ушко, но она так и льнула к нему, то и дело шутливо пробегая пальчиками по его широченной груди или поглаживая по щеке. Да и Анастейша вскоре начала откровенно коситься на то, как Чарльз подносит к губам руку брюнетки и медленно целует пальцы, глядя девушке в глаза и одновременно обнимая за талию. Хавьер задрожал от ярости. Он должен был догадаться, что всё обернётся именно так: тихони – они самые горячие, уж ему ли не знать? К счастью, в этот момент появился Артур, и внимание девчонок ненадолго переключилось на него. Как обычно, Морган всё испортил, и обиженные грубой шуткой девушки удалились. И всё равно брюнетка, уходя, позволила Чарльзу немного подержать её за руку, так что Хавьер опять ощутил укол зависти.

А дальше всё пошло ещё хуже: в салун ввалился пьяный Билл, устроил драку, в которой Чарльз получил бутылкой по голове, а местный громила Томми несколько раз приложил Хавьера лицом о столешницу. Потом весь городок сбежался посмотреть на то, как Артур выбивает всё дерьмо из вышеупомянутого громилы. А потом появился Джозия Трелони с известием о том, что Шон жив и в плену, и Датч отправил Хавьера с Чарльзом выяснять обстановку.

В первую же ночь, когда они разбили палатку на берегу реки, Чарльз остался снаружи, сторожить, а Хавьер выпил немного виски, чтобы успокоить саднящую боль в синяках, и провалился в сон. И во сне ему снова привиделся салун в Валентайне. Только не главный зал, с залитой виски барной стойкой и заляпанным грязными следами полом, а одна из комнаток наверху. Ему снилось, что он сидит на краю кровати, а Чарльз держит его за руку. Глядя ему в глаза, Чарльз поднёс его руку к своим губам и начал ласково целовать разбитые в драке пальцы. Его вторая рука скользнула Хавьеру на талию, поглаживая его сквозь одежду. Прикосновения были такими нежными и тёплыми, что Хавьера бросило в дрожь. Он протянул руку и стёр тонкую струйку крови на лбу Чарльза, там, куда его ударили бутылкой. Чарльз тихо вздохнул от этого ласкового прикосновения. Его пухлые губы обхватили костяшку указательного пальца Хавьера, нежно посасывая, слизывая языком запёкшуюся кровь. Второй рукой он уже начал откровенно гладить его сквозь брюки, так что Хавьер застонал, чувствуя, как усиливается дрожь, не желая ничего, кроме как прижаться к его губам.

\- Besame*, - выдохнул он, обхватывая Чарльза за шею. Тот выпустил его руку, взял его за плечи… и начал трясти так, что у Хавьера закружилась голова.

\- Хавьер, Хавьер, да проснись уже! – воскликнул Чарльз, встряхивая его. Хавьер резко сел, ударив Чарльза лбом в переносицу, тот откинулся назад, глухо застонав.

\- Что? – пробормотал Хавьер, озираясь по сторонам. Вокруг было темно, совсем рядом шумела рука.

\- Ты говорил во сне, - отозвался Чарльз. Голос его звучал немного гнусаво, он всё ещё потирал ушибленный нос. – Я подумал, что тебе снится кошмар.

\- Что я говорил? – спросил Хавьер, чувствуя, что у него падает сердце.

\- Что-то похожее на «save me».

\- А-а-а, - протянул Хавьер. – Понятно. Мне опять снилось, как мы с Артуром спасали Джона от волков.

Кажется, Чарльз поверил, во всяком случае, не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Он молча кивнул и вылез обратно из палатки. А Хавьер перевернулся на другой бок и уставился в темноту расширенными глазами. Сон взволновал его настолько сильно, что он не смог бы объяснить это алкоголем или неудачей с девушкой.

В вопросах любви у Хавьера не было предрассудков. Ему одинаково нравились и женщины, и мужчины. Он знал, что в банде он не один такой: как-то раз они с Карен весьма приятно побеседовали за бутылкой вина о своих предпочтениях, и потом ещё не раз делились впечатлениями от очередной встречи. Он часто видел, как Хозия и Датч держались за руки или сидели обнявшись у костра, и помнил, как однажды очень пьяный Артур тихонько (на самом деле – довольно-таки громко) сказал ему: «Хозия и Датч, они раньше, ну это самое, но ты никому не говори, ладно?». Как выяснилось, сам Артур тоже ничего не имел против «этого самого». Никто бы не поверил Хавьеру, вздумай он рассказать, как суровый бандит, объявленный в розыск в десяти штатах, стонал и вздрагивал, изливаясь в его руку, как дрожали от нетерпения его губы, когда Хавьер прижимал его руки к кровати, не давая приподняться и поцеловать его – но Хавьер и не собирался никому рассказывать. Разве что Карен - она умеет хранить секреты.

Словом, Хавьер решил, что не будет ничего плохого, если их с Чарльзом отношения перейдут из стадии «просто друзья» в стадию «не просто друзья». Но он вовсе не собирался предлагать ему это в открытую. В такое прозаичное время, среди грубости и безразличия, хочется поэзии и романтики. К тому же если он прямо скажет о своих желаниях, Чарльз может растеряться или даже разозлиться, а если он будет действовать неторопливо, кирпичик за кирпичиком разрушать стену, которой отгородился от всего мира его молчаливый друг, рано или поздно Чарльз оттает и ответит на его чувства.

Вот только это ни хера не сработало.

Уже две недели прошло с тех пор, как они вернули Шона. За это время Хавьер использовал весь свой арсенал долгих взглядов и лёгких прикосновений, но всё зря. Реальный Чарльз вёл себя далеко не так раскованно, как во сне, и упрямо не замечал – а может, делал вид, что не замечает – стараний Хавьера. Сегодня вечером пришлось пустить в ход своё самое испытанное оружие, тяжёлую артиллерию, и ему опять не повезло. Глядя вслед уходящему Чарльзу, Хавьер подумал, что быть романтиком – дьявольски сложная задача.

*Поцелуй меня (исп.)


	2. Вино

\- Чёрт! – Артур отдёрнул руку, сердито глядя на порез – скверный, болезненный порез на суставе указательного пальца. Теперь придётся на несколько дней забыть о стрельбе с двух рук – он не сможет толком нажать на курок, пока ранка на левой руке окончательно не заживёт.

\- Ай-ай, - проговорил Хавьер, приподняв брови. – Как неловко. С тебя два доллара, Артур, или хочешь отыграться?

\- Зачем вообще вы это делаете? – спросил Чарльз с хорошо скрытым неудовольствием.

\- Это весело, - улыбнулся Хавьер, метнув на него быстрый взгляд. Чарльз нахмурился:

\- Что весело? Причинять себе боль? Или когда больно кому-то другому?

\- И то, и другое. Некоторые любят острые ощущения, - Хавьер подмигнул, и Чарльз закатил глаза. Хавьер вновь повернулся к Артуру:

\- Ну что, ещё раунд?

\- Знаешь, пожалуй, я пас, - пробормотал Артур, убирая нож за пояс. – Ты слишком хорош в этом. И вообще у меня дела. Джон ждёт меня в Валентайне.

\- Два доллара, - напомнил Хавьер, поигрывая ножом. Артур со вздохом положил на стол монетки и Хавьер тут же убрал их в карман.

\- Кто следующий? Может, ты, Чарльз?

\- Нет.

\- Почему? – вкрадчиво спросил Хавьер, небрежно поигрывая ножом. – Неужели ты чего-то боишься?

Чарльз скрестил руки на груди и насмешливо приподнял брови:

\- Ты что, пытаешься взять меня на «слабо»? Если я пораню себя, то несколько дней не смогу натянуть лук, и ты первый начнёшь ныть о том, что у нас нет нормальной еды.

Это было жёстко. Но Хавьер не собирался показывать, что эти слова его задели. Вместо этого он нахально улыбнулся:

\- Придётся тебе научить меня охотиться. Артура же научил, значит, и я смогу.

\- Эй! – возмутился Артур. – Вообще-то я всё ещё здесь!

\- Да, ты всё ещё здесь, - обернулся Хавьер, - а ведь у тебя были дела, Артур, помнишь?

Он очень красноречиво взглянул на Артура, тот усмехнулся и поднялся из-за стола. Хавьер повернулся к Чарльзу:

\- Что ж, признаю, я пытался взять тебя на «слабо». И раз уж ты не повёлся, у меня есть другой способ, - он наклонился, вытащил из-под стола заранее припрятанную бутылку и торжественно поставил её на стол. Глаза Чарльза слегка расширились, когда он увидел этикетку. Это был не бурбон и не пиво, а сладкое мексиканское вино, которое невесть каким образом оказалось в баре Валентайна.

\- Твоё любимое, - сказал Хавьер, глядя Чарльзу в глаза нежным взглядом из-под ресниц. – Я это знаю, потому что когда мы дрались в том салуне, и кто-то разбил бутылку о твою голову, ты облизнул губы.

\- Ты наблюдательный, - признал Чарльз и протянул руку к бутылке, но Хавьер быстро прокрутил в руке нож и аккуратно приставил его к ладони Чарльза, не давая дотронуться до бутылки.

\- А, а, - коварно улыбнулся он. – Сперва победи меня. А потом получишь своё вино.

\- Нечестно! – возмутился Артур. – Может, я тоже хочу, а ты молчал!

\- Артур, у тебя были _дела!_ – напомнил Хавьер ласковым голосом. Очень ласковым голосом. Кто угодно от такого содрогнулся бы…

\- О’кей, - Артур слегка приподнял руки и ушёл, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не заржать. Чарльз занял его место напротив Хавьера и достал свой нож.

\- Первый раунд, - объявил Хавьер и прижал левую ладонь к столу. Он постарался не слишком усердствовать и обвёл пальцы ножом только три раза за минуту: конечно, вино они в любом случае будут пить вдвоём, но всё-таки он хотел позволить Чарльзу выиграть. Так что он не торопился, между конами подбрасывал нож в воздух, крутил его в пальцах, демонстрируя ловкость своих тонких пальцев. Закончив, Хавьер улыбнулся:

\- Твоя очередь. Ты должен пройти полный круг как минимум четыре раза, чтобы победить.

Чарльз молча прижал левую ладонь к столешнице. Первый кон он прошёл довольно медленно, потом почувствовал себя увереннее и начал двигать ножом быстрее. Побить Хавьера ему не удалось, но первый раунд закончился уверенной ничьёй.

\- Неплохо, неплохо, - улыбнулся Хавьер, снова беря нож. – Новичкам везёт, guapo*.

Он едва не проткнул свою ладонь, осознав, _что_ он сказал. Его бросило в жар. Какого чёрта?! Надо же было такое сболтнуть! Хорошо, что Чарльз не знает испанского…

\- Что значит guapo? – тут же поинтересовался индеец. Хавьер мысленно обругал себя гораздо более нехорошими словами.

\- Guapo – это… друг, - пробормотал он, стараясь сосредоточиться на движениях ножа.

\- Друг - это amigo, - возразил Чарльз. Чёрт бы побрал его хорошую память.

\- Друг, который… с которым ты вместе… выпиваешь, - нашёлся Хавьер. Он едва не поранился, завершая раунд, и проходившая мимо Карен это заметила.

\- В чём дело, Хавьер? – насмешливо спросила девушка. – Не выспался?

Чувствуя, как заливается краской, Хавьер воткнул нож в столешницу чуть сильнее, чем хотел.

\- Выспишься тут, когда вы с Шоном поднимаете шум на весь лагерь!

\- Завидуй молча, - усмехнулась Карен и прошла дальше. Её пышная юбка волновалась и шелестела. Внезапно девушка резко остановилась: прямо перед ней из тени фургона неторопливо вышел Мика. По тому, как нахально он улыбался и как масляно блестели его глаза, Карен сразу поняла: эта встреча не случайна, он намеренно поджидал её, выбрав время, когда в лагере не оказалось ни Шона, ни Артура.

\- Как дела, мисс Карен?

\- Пока вы не спросили, мистер Белл, всё было отлично, - Карен отвернулась и попыталась пройти мимо него, но внезапно Мика схватил её за локоть. Пальцы у него были холодные и твёрдые, они крепко впились в её пухленькую руку, когда он потащил её за фургон.

\- Не ломайся, пышечка, - прошипел Мика ей на ухо. – Поверь, после меня ты на своего рыжего даже не взглянешь…

Карен замахнулась на него, но Мика схватил её за запястье, попыталась врезать ему коленом по яйцам, но он тут же выставил вперёд бедро, – он явно привык к тому, что женщины от него отбиваются. Карен не успела толком испугаться, в те секунды она чувствовала только раздражение. Она уже собиралась поднять ругань и крик на весь лагерь, но возня позади фургона и так уже привлекла внимание – бросив свою игру, Чарльз и Хавьер подбежали к ним. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Карен вырывает руку из хватки Мики и хватает приставленный к фургону карабин. Застыв на месте, парни смотрели, как Мика, подняв руки, пятится назад, а Карен наставляет на него ружьё.

\- Я тебе не пышечка, - огрызнулась девушка. – Вали с глаз моих!

Мика ухмыльнулся, облизнув губы, и сделал ещё один шаг назад. Под ноги ему попался складной стул возле костра, и он споткнулся, грохнувшись на землю и едва не упав в огонь. Хавьер безжалостно рассмеялся, и Чарльз тоже усмехнулся, хотя его глаза недобро сощурились.

\- На что уставились, придурки? – прорычал Мика, тяжело поднимаясь с земли, и, не дожидаясь ответа, поплёлся прочь.

\- Как же он меня раздражает, - тихо сказала Карен, глядя ему вслед. – Хуже нет для девчонок, чем вот такой тип в банде!

\- Ну, за что-то Датч его ценит, - пожал плечами Хавьер. Временами ему казался странным выбор Датча, но он никогда не возражал. Датч спас ему жизнь, и не один раз, так что всё, что требуется от Хавьера – это верность, а не сомнения. «Не надо _думать,_ \- как-то раз резко одёрнул его Датч, когда Хавьер попытался поделиться с ним своими тревогами. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты не _думал,_ а _делал своё дело,_ сынок, и был верным». И хоть Хавьера немного покоробило такое пренебрежение к его мыслительным способностям (о которых он сам был очень высокого мнения), он не стал спорить. В конце концов, когда Датч притащил в лагерь Чарльза, смущённого, молчаливого и явно не понимающего, как его угораздило здесь оказаться, Хавьер тоже поначалу не оценил этот выбор. А теперь…

\- Пойдём, закончим игру, - сказал он, проведя ладонью по руке Чарльза и задержав её на тёплом и мягком сгибе локтя, совсем ненадолго, но пальцы тут же начали предательски дрожать. Они направились к столу, и тут Хавьер задрожал снова, на этот раз от гнева.

Потому что на столе сидел Дядюшка и, посмеиваясь от удовольствия, сковыривал ножом пробку с бутылки мексиканского вина. Хавьер замер на месте, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на то, как Дядюшка подносит бутылку к губам и начинает пить благородный напиток прямо из горлышка, не заботясь о том, что вино выплескивается ему на бороду.

В этот момент Хавьер как никогда сомневался в Датче, потому что кем, мать его, надо быть, чтобы притащить в банду такого откровенного бездельника и тупицу?! Который тащит всё, что плохо лежит?! Который даже не знает, что мексиканское вино надо пить медленно, из бокала, наслаждаясь его дивным солнечным послевкусием, а не хлестать из горла, как ту лошадиную мочу, которую эти гринго называют пивом?!

\- Хавьер, не кричи так, - услышал он голос Чарльза.

Пресвятая Мария, он что, сказал всё это вслух? Хавьер огляделся по сторонам. Тилли и Мэри-Бет замерли над корытом с грязной посудой. Малыш Джек сонно высунулся из палатки, как разбуженный совёнок. Эбигейл тоже вскочила, ещё не зная, кто это так оглушительно орёт, но уже готовясь защитить от него своего сына. И даже Датч сердито распахнул полог своего шатра… и поспешно отступил обратно, осознав, что после очередной «беседы» с Молли забыл застегнуть штаны. Впрочем, никто этого не заметил. Все оторопело таращились на Хавьера, который раскричался из-за какой-то сущей ерунды.

Дядюшка, не дрогнув, осушил бутылку, вытер губы рукавом и заявил:

\- Слишком сладко. Для барышень из танцевальной школы сойдёт, но мне что-то не очень.

\- А ты на этикетку не мог посмотреть, старый пень? – снова рассвирепел Хавьер. Дядюшка бросил на траву опустевшую бутылку, и Чарльз еле слышно вздохнул, глядя на то, как последняя капля дрожит на горлышке. Дядюшка тоже вздохнул, намного громче:

\- Мальчик мой, конечно, я посмотрел на этикетку! Ты разве не знаешь, что вино исключительно полезно в моём состоянии?

Хавьер сжал зубы. Надо успокоиться, и так уже все на него смотрят как на сумасшедшего. И Чарльз наверняка тоже… Отвернувшись от Дядюшки, он встретил взгляд индейца, как всегда, непроницаемый.

\- Не расстраивайся так, - тихо сказал Чарльз. Окружающие уже вернулись к своим делам, старательно не обращая внимания на Хавьера. Чарльз видел, что его друг очень расстроен, хоть и не понимал причину, и решил его обрадовать:

\- Давай завтра съездим в Валентайн, может, там ещё осталось это вино.

\- Да после того, что мы там устроили в прошлый раз, хозяин салуна нас и на порог не пустит, - усмехнулся Хавьер, стараясь за сарказмом скрыть внезапное волнение. Раньше Чарльз никуда его не звал. Что это, простая вежливость, желание хорошо выпить – или его план начал срабатывать? Спокойно, Хавьер, спокойно. Не сморозь какую-нибудь глупость, как в прошлый раз.

\- Тогда просто купим бутылку и уедем за город, найдём какое-нибудь спокойное место и выпьем.

О боже, о боже, _о боже._

\- Да, почему нет, - равнодушно сказал Хавьер, пожав плечами. Чарльз коротко улыбнулся ему в ответ своими пухлыми тёмно-розовыми губами, и сердце Хавьера подскочило к горлу, а потом так же быстро рухнуло вниз.

… А потом разразилась катастрофа. Джона и Штрауса чуть не прирезали в Валентайне, спасая их, Артур и Датч перестреляли кучу законников – и не просто законников, а людей Левита Корнуолла, которому они и так уже не раз действовали на нервы! – и стало понятно, что никакого салуна и никакого вина в ближайшее время не предвидится. Ноги бы унести, и то хорошо. Крепко держа поводья Боаза, слушая, как в фургоне бормочет по-немецки раненый Штраус, глядя в затянутое тучами ночное небо, Хавьер вместе с остальной бандой покидал Нагорье Подкова, и настроение у него было – хуже некуда. Они снова в бегах и в опасности, неизвестно, что их ожидает впереди. Хавьер был уверен только в одном: с такими приятелями, как Джон, Артур и Дядюшка, он не сможет залезть Чарльзу в штаны до второго пришествия.


	3. Цветок

В Клементс-Пойнт Хавьеру понравилось больше, чем в Нагорье Подкова, и _намного_ больше, чем в Колтере, о котором он до сих пор не мог вспоминать без дрожи. В новом лагере было хорошо: тепло, солнечно, рядом озеро, полное рыбы. Конечно, и здесь были свои недостатки: под вечер в воздухе начинали жужжать кусачие мошки, а ещё хуже мошек были люди, живущие в городке Роудс. «Белый мусор» в засаленных комбинезонах на голое тело и недобитые конфедераты, одетые с потугами на роскошь, но у тех и других были гнилые зубы и злые глаза, те и другие смотрели на Хавьера сверху вниз, шипели сквозь зубы: «гризер», когда он проходил мимо. Как будто быть мексиканцем – потомком отважных испанских конкистадоров и гордых индейцев-ацтеков – хуже, чем быть одним из этих жалких ублюдков, потомков братьев и сестёр, тётушек и племянников. Но Хавьеру было наплевать. Роудс – не первый паршивый городишко в его жизни, и не последний. Здесь можно заработать денег и отлично повеселиться. Банде никто не страшен в их новом лагере, укромном и прекрасно подходящем для обороны.

Он и думать не хотел о том, каково было бы разбить палатки в Дьюберри-крик. Когда они приехали на это место, Хавьер не смог сдержаться и тихо выругался по-испански. Пересохшее русло реки, кишащее крысами, ящерицами и мухами, негде укрыться ни от врагов, ни от дождя, ни от палящего солнца – только такой идиот, как Мика, мог решить, что здесь идеальное место для нового лагеря. Хозия тяжело вздохнул, Сьюзан возмущённо фыркнула, и даже Датч выглядел недовольным. Внезапно в предрассветном сумраке появился силуэт всадника. Чарльз во весь опор скакал через Дьюберри-крик, его волосы развевались по ветру, глаза сияли.

\- Датч! – крикнул он. – Там подальше есть место намного лучше.

Датч взглянул на него, но ничего не успел сказать, потому что вмешался Мика:

\- Мы с Датчем уже договорились! Нормальное место для лагеря, и Изумрудное ранчо недалеко, незачем тащиться в глушь!

\- Там рядом есть городок, - сказал Чарльз.

\- Только городов нам не хватало! – усмехнулся Мика. – Если ты ещё не догадался, Смит, нам нужно _безопасное_ место!

\- Участок в глубине леса, никто не проедет, если не знать точную дорогу.

\- В глубине леса! – фыркнул Мика, теряя терпение. – А где нам воду брать, умник?

\- Там целое озеро.

\- Мы все устали! – выпалил Мика, уже заливаясь злым румянцем. – Девки, вон, скоро из сёдел попадают!

\- Заткнись, Белл, - закатила глаза Карен.

\- Да, заткнись, или сам с седла упадёшь, - добавила Сэди, её светлые глаза угрожающе сузились.

\- Туда ехать меньше часа, - Чарльз посмотрел на Датча, игнорируя перекошенное лицо Мики. – Там гораздо лучше, чем здесь. Поймёшь, когда увидишь.

\- Правда, Датч, - сказал Хавьер, подводя своего коня чуть поближе. – Ты же сам видишь, это место слишком открытое. Шериф Валентайна найдёт нас здесь на раз-два.

\- Уговорили! – усмехнулся Датч, шутливо приподнимая руки, в которых всё ещё были зажаты вожжи. – Показывайте дорогу, мистер Смит.

Чарльз улыбнулся и соскочил с седла, залез на повозку и взял вожжи из рук Датча. Казалось, он совсем не заметил злобного взгляда Мики, направленного на него.

В тот же день Хавьер узнал от Артура всю историю с похищенным немцем, и она странным образом взволновала его. Получается, если бы Чарльз не загорелся сочувствием к перепуганной женщине и детям, не убедил Артура отправиться на поиски пленника, они бы никогда не нашли это место. Им бы пришлось остановиться в Дьюберри-Крик, и одна Дева Мария знает, что случилось бы дальше. Думая об этом, Хавьер ощущал странное тепло в груди. Он привык считать, что благородство и доброта ничего не значат в этом мире, полном грубого насилия и безразличия. Выходит, он ошибался? Или им просто повезло, и один раз ещё ничего не значит?

Хавьер всё ещё думал об этом, когда утром на другой день после того, как они разбили лагерь, отправился прогуляться. Чарльз был прав: никто не сумел бы проехать к лагерю, не зная точную дорогу – узкую тропинку между двумя холмами, на которой не могли бы разъехаться две повозки. Но Хавьер не сомневался, что легко найдёт путь назад. Выехав из леса, он пустил Боаза в галоп, и конь радостно помчался по дороге, взбивая копытами красную пыль. Хавьер промчался мимо Роудса, не заезжая туда, спустился к реке Камасса и неторопливо поехал по берегу. Он снял шляпу, подставил лицо солнцу, горячему, почти как солнце его родины, и снова предался раздумьям. Может, и вправду, в том, чтобы быть хорошим, есть свои преимущества? А может, их нет, и он просто думает так оттого, что влюблён? Нет. Бред какой-то. Он не влюблён. Он просто заинтересован, вот и всё. Чарльз – его друг, и точка. Можно трахаться и оставаться при этом друзьями. С Артуром же он переспал пару раз, и ничего между ними не изменилось. Не нужно усложнять вещи: всё и так слишком сложно, не хватало ещё и отношений, которые не нужны ни ему, ни, он в этом уверен, Чарльзу.

\- Помогите!!!

Хавьер резко натянул поводья.

\- Detente chico*, - тихо сказал он, и Боаз послушно остановился. Хавьер огляделся по сторонам. Далеко же он заехал… На берегу реки густо росли увитые испанским мхом деревья, ядовито зеленели болотные растения. В воздухе повисла неподвижная удушливая дымка, пахнущая гнилью, жужжали мухи… Неплохое место для рыбалки, отметил про себя Хавьер, заметив тучи мошек, кружившиеся над густой и мутной, словно бульон, водой Камассы, и круги, расползающиеся по этой воде, когда рыбы хватали насекомых. И тут крик повторился:

\- Помогите, кто-нибудь!

Хавьер нахмурился. Первым желанием было проехать мимо. Несколько лет назад он проезжал через тёмный ночной лес, пытаясь не впасть в панику и вспомнить дорогу к лагерю банды, и тут из чащи раздался отчаянный крик. Не раздумывая, Хавьер кинулся на помощь. Ему на шею бросилась милая девушка в голубом платье, с незабудками на шляпке; рыдая, она объяснила, что её кавалер привёз её сюда, а когда она отказалась отдать ему свою невинность, равнодушно бросил в лесу, да ещё и её лошадь с собой увёл. Обругав мерзавца на чём свет стоит, Хавьер галантно подсадил девушку на коня и повёз её в ближайший городок. Не успели они проехать и нескольких шагов, как девчонка выхватила ножик и полоснула Хавьера по горлу, а из тёмных кустов выскочил плечистый парень с пистолетом – как выяснилось, тот самый кавалер. С тех пор Хавьер носил высокие воротники, скрывающие шрам на шее, но мелкой гадюке с незабудками и её громиле-дружку повезло намного, намного меньше.

\- На помощь!

Нет, ну его к чёрту. Хавьер больше не тот простак, каким был когда-то. Сейчас он сядет на коня и отправится обратно в лагерь, а нынче же вечером, или завтра утром, вернётся сюда вместе с Артуром или Хозией и отлично проведёт время с удочкой… всё ещё думая об этом, Хавьер вдруг обнаружил, что продирается сквозь заросли, пачкая брюки едким соком молочая, двигаясь в ту сторону, откуда доносились мольбы о помощи.

\- Твою же мать, - буркнул он и решительно зашагал вперёд, на всякий случай положив одну руку на револьвер, вторую на нож. Пройдя ещё несколько шагов, он наконец выбрался из зарослей на берег реки, такой илистый, что его сапоги тут же увязли – а ведь только утром начистил до блеска! Сдерживая ругательства, Хавьер оглянулся по сторонам и наконец заметил того, кто кричал. Перед ним был белый мужчина, по самые бёдра увязший в булькающем зеленоватом иле. Тощие руки и плечи были так заляпаны грязью, что сперва даже не было заметно, что его комбинезон надет не поверх рубахи, а прямо на голое тело. Да уж, это не беззащитная девушка с незабудками, и даже не милая мать с детьми, вроде той, кто повстречалась Артуру и Чарльзу, а один из тех жалких хиллбилли, населяющих Роудс и его окрестности – вот кого предстояло спасти Хавьеру. Что ж, какой спаситель – такие и жертвы.

\- Миштер! МИШТЕР!!! – шепеляво завопил бедолага, завидев Хавьера. – Миштер, помогите, а? Хриштом-богом молю!

Его вопли как-то плохо вязались с тем, что он всё это время продолжал размахивать заляпанным грязью мачете, так что в какой-то момент Хавьеру даже пришлось уклониться в сторону – он бы отскочил, да сапоги уже погрузились в болотную жижу по самую щиколотку.

\- Осторожней, idiota! – вырвалось у него. – А то зарубите меня, и спасать вас будет некому!

\- А-а-а-а! – взвыл хиллбилли, снова замахиваясь мачете. И только тут Хавьер увидел, что сквозь заросли медленно ползёт аллигатор…

\- Миштер, помогите, он меня шожрёт! – кричал мужчина, размахивая мачете перед носом у аллигатора, который смотрел на него с неким снисхождением: мол, маши, дурачок, сколько влезет, всё равно не уйдёшь.

\- Тихо, - проговорил Хавьер севшим голосом. – Замрите.

\- Ч-чаво? – выпалил хиллбилли, обернувшись к нему. Рука с мачете зависла в воздухе, аллигатор проворно пополз вперёд. Хавьер выхватил револьвер и в мутном болотном воздухе прогремел выстрел. Пуля вонзилась в грязь возле головы аллигатора, и тот коротко, испуганно вздохнул, разворачиваясь и уползая обратно в зелёную воду. Хавьер знал, что лучше пытаться испугать этих тварей, чем целиться прямо в них: убить с первого выстрела получается не всегда, а раненые они звереют и совершенно теряют страх. Аллигатор был молодой, не особо крупный, и выстрел напугал его и заставил убраться. И всё же когда Хавьер убирал револьвер обратно в кобуру, его рука немного дрожала.

\- Шпашибо, - выдохнул хиллбилли. – Шпашибо, миштер…

\- Я вытащу вас, - отозвался Хавьер и, не удержавшись, пошутил: - Не уходите никуда.

Бедный оборванец не оценил шутку. Трясясь, как лист на ветру, он огромными глазами смотрел на воду, по которой всё ещё расходились круги.

Хавьер свистом подозвал Боаза. Конь подошёл к нему, нервно фыркая и кося глазом на заросли, в которых наверняка затаилась змея. Хавьер успокоил его, погладив по шее, вскочил в седло и раскрутил над головой лассо. Верёвка плотно обхватила застрявшего человека посередине туловища, тот вцепился в неё обеими руками. Обмотав другой конец лассо вокруг рожка седла, Хавьер зацокал языком, приказывая Боазу пятиться назад. Верёвка натянулась, но выдержала, и с громким хлюпающим звуком вытянула беднягу наружу. Мачете, правда, так и утонуло в грязи, но его хозяин как будто этого не заметил. Он вскочил и кинулся к Хавьеру, хватая коня за стремя:

\- Вот уж ушлужили так ушлужили, миштер! Шпашибо…

\- Пожалуйста, - отозвался Хавьер, уже размышляя, как и чем будет оттирать эти пятна. – Знаете, по правилам хорошего тона мне полагается награда за ваше спасение, так что…

\- О, конешно! Вы только подброщьте меня до Бутшер-крик, Обедайя вам заплатит.

Нет, вот на это Хавьер не подписывался. Что это за место такое… Бутшер… как там его…

\- Бутшер-крик, - повторил оборванец и тут же бесцеремонно вскарабкался на Боаза позади Хавьера. Одной рукой он схватился за луку седла, вторую протянул под нос Хавьеру:

\- Я Бенни.

Его ладонь была вся в грязи, под ногтями набились обрывки водорослей. Хавьеру вдруг стало его жалко – ну да, туповатый и наглый, но вряд ли он заслужил мучительную смерть от утопления в грязи или клыков аллигатора. Он пожал протянутую руку:

\- Хавьер.

\- Ха-ви-е-ар?! Не, я не выговорю…

Ехать пришлось долго, жара и тяжёлый запах от реки не способствовали хорошему настроению Хавьера, и ему не хотелось поддерживать беседу. Впрочем, Бенни и без него прекрасно обходился: всю дорогу болтал без умолку, так что Хавьер не смог бы и слова вставить при всём своём желании, которого у него, впрочем, не было. К счастью, дорога к таинственному Бутшер-крик пролегала вдоль берега реки, никуда не сворачивая, и Хавьер подумал, что хотя бы на обратном пути он не заблудится. И всё же когда через два часа они пересекли границу штата, он раздражённо спросил:

\- Долго еще?

\- Не-е-е-е, шовшем рядом! – бодро откликнулся Бенни и вновь углубился в перипетии семейной жизни своей тётушки Присциллы. История наверняка была очень интересная, в ней фигурировала сама тётушка, какой-то адвокат из Сен-Дени и козёл тётушки, который боднул адвоката под зад, но Хавьер почти не слушал. Ему было не привыкать ездить с болтливыми попутчиками, вспомнить хотя бы Трелони и Шона, так что в какой-то момент он полностью отключился от происходящего и погрузился в свои мысли.

Вот, теперь и он делает доброе дело. Чарльз, наверное, будет рад это услышать. Улыбнётся своей быстрой, всегда немного застенчивой улыбкой, может быть, скажет пару слов бархатным голосом… Надо бы сказать ему спасибо за то, что нашёл хорошее место для лагеря. А ещё лучше – подарить что-нибудь. Не алкоголь: хватит с него прошлого раза, тем более что в такой дыре, как Роудс, всё равно не найти ничего, кроме дрянного самогона и приторного фруктового вина, которое производят местные разорившиеся плантаторы. Неудивительно, что они продолжают разоряться, при таком-то качестве продукции. Может быть, принести ему красивое перо? Он иногда вплетает перья в волосы. Скажем, перо голубой сойки, которое будет красиво смотреться с его синей рубашкой... которая, кстати, износилась до дыр. Лучше купить ему новую. Можно даже уговорить его примерить её сразу же, на глазах у Хавьера… Полностью растворившись в этих приятных мыслях, Хавьер краем уха услышал, что его кто-то зовёт.

\- Приехали, миштер, приехали! – Бенни даже подскакивал на спине Боаза, от чего конь возмущённо фыркал. Хавьер огляделся. Увитые мхом кипарисы исчезли, по берегам реки росли буки и вязы. Болото осталось далеко позади, но странный запах в воздухе никуда не делся. Не болотная гниль, что-то ещё, непонятное, но ничуть не менее мерзкое. На другом берегу реки за деревьями прятались потемневшие от берега хижины.

\- Бутшер-крик, - торжественно заявил Бенни. Хавьер достал из кармана часы и присвистнул: два часа прошло с тех пор, как они пересекли границу штата! Вот тебе и «шовшем рядом». Будет уже совсем темно, когда он вернётся в Клементс-Пойнт…

\- Ну, показывай, где живёт этот твой Обедайя, – сказал Хавьер, когда они проехали по хлипкому подвесному мосту и свернули на одну из узких грязных улочек посёлка. Хавьер много повидал убогих деревень на своём веку, в одной из таких даже провёл детство, но Бутшер-крик выделялся даже на их фоне. Дома покосились от старости, в щели между досками можно было просунуть ладонь целиком. Кривые изгороди окружали загоны для свиней, грязные и явно недоедающие животные вяло копошились в грязи. Люди, которые попадались Хавьеру на пути, были одеты плохо – рваные юбки у женщин, комбинезоны на голое тело у мужчин – а обуви у большинства и вовсе не было, они так и шлёпали по навозу босиком. Хавьер не мог не заметить, что выглядят местные жители так себе, даже если не брать во внимание нищенское рубище вместо одежды. Бледная кожа в зловещих багровых пятнах, скошенные лбы и маленькие глаза, жидкие бороды мужчин едва прикрывают практически полное отсутствие подбородка. Дураку было ясно, что жители Бутшер-крик не брезгуют близкородственными браками. Хавьеру ужасно захотелось поскорее отсюда уехать, и желательно полежать часок в ароматной ванне.

Вскоре они добрались до хижины в центре деревушки, выглядевшей более-менее привычно, даже доски крыльца ещё не провалились. На этом самом крыльце сидел тощий старик со спутанной бородой, который, едва завидев Бенни, вскочил на ноги:

\- Бенни! Ты нашёл Бенни! Спасибо тебе, добрый человек…

\- Спасибо в карман не положишь, - Хавьер соскочил с коня и шагнул к старику, уже догадавшись, что это и есть таинственный Обедайя. – Бенни сказал, вы мне заплатите за беспокойство, так что…

\- О, конечно! – Обедайя тут же исчез за дверью. Бенни же весело помахал Хавьеру рукой и скрылся среди хижин. Хавьер остался на месте, покачиваясь на каблуках и от нечего делать глазея по сторонам. И тут его внимание привлекло что-то необычное.

Прямо у стены дома в грязи рос яркий, свежий, невероятно прекрасный цветок. Хавьер подошёл поближе, рассматривая его. Это была орхидея. Пять тонких красных лепестков, прихотливо загнутых, точно перья тропической птицы, окружали шестой, зеленовато-жёлтый. Он был самый большой, необычной формы, похожий на башмачок. Хавьер как завороженный смотрел на эту удивительную нежную красоту, и внезапно представил себе, как хорошо яркий красно-жёлтый цветок будет смотреться в иссиня-чёрных волосах…

\- Вот, добрый человек, возьмите, - Обедайя неожиданно возник за спиной Хавьера и протянул ему какой-то свёрток. Хавьер кинул на него скептический взгляд:

\- Что это?

\- Наживка, - радостно пояснил Обедайя. – Мы на неё всякую рыбёшку ловим. Бери, добрый человек, бери. Чем богаты…

Хавьер почувствовал себя полным дураком. Надо же было тащиться в такую даль! И ради чего? Ради комка полудохлых червей? Нет слов, он был страстным рыболовом, вот только наживку предпочитал заготавливать сам, никому такое ответственное дело не доверял. И вообще… если уж у них такая ерунда считается ценностью, пусть оставляют себе. Хавьер, может, и бандит, но бандит честный. Заставить богачей раскошелиться он всегда рад, но не отнимать же последнее у нищих?

\- Спасибо, синьор Обедайя, - сказал он, - но я откажусь. Лучше разрешите мне сорвать этот цветок. Больше мне не нужно никакой награды.

Обедайя захлопал морщинистыми веками без ресниц, потом повернулся к цветку и удивлённо разинул рот:

\- Этот, что ли? Да их тут навалом! Мы называем их «мокасины».

Хавьер улыбнулся, скрывая неудовольствие – ох уж эти гринго, не смогли придумать ничего более поэтичного для такого прекрасного создания природы.

\- Так я могу забрать его?

\- Конечно, конечно! – Обедайя радостно взмахнул руками, в одной из которых всё ещё был зажат свёрток. Потом поспешно удалился обратно в дом, явно радуясь, что сохранил свою драгоценную наживку. А Хавьер достал нож и аккуратно выкопал цветок, стараясь не повредить нежные корешки. Добравшись до реки, он смочил в воде свой платок, завернул в него корни орхидеи, чтобы она не завяла по пути. А потом быстро поехал обратно в Клементс-Пойнт.

Когда Бутшер-крик с его вонью остался позади, Хавьер ощутил слабый приятный аромат и понял, что это пахнет цветок, который он бережно держал в руке. Обычно орхидеи не пахнут, но от этой исходил необычный запах, похожий на запах яблок, очень спелых, залежавшихся в корзине, начавших подгнивать. Хавьер поднёс цветок к лицу, вдохнул аромат и улыбнулся. Поездка прошла не зря. Даже хорошо, что он вернётся только ночью. Все уже лягут спать, и никто не заметит, как он подарит Чарльзу цветок. Никто им не помешает…

Наступил вечер, в жарком воздухе Лемойна повисла дымка из болотных испарений и мелкой красной пыли. Воздух был совершенно неподвижен. Хавьер чувствовал, что ему тяжело дышать, что ему тесно в его приталенном сатиновом жилете и жёстком воротничке, но несмотря на духоту и жару, он не чувствовал усталости, только волнение. Щёки молодого мексиканца разрумянились, глаза блестели странным блеском, точно от вина, хотя он был совершенно трезв. Цветок оставался всё таким же свежим, за долгие часы пути он нисколько не увял, а его аромат даже сделался сильнее, и теперь обволакивал Хавьера, как душистое облако. Нотка гнильцы исчезла из него, осталась только пьянящая сладость. В полной эйфории Хавьер проехал через лес, окружавший Клементс-Пойнт, соскочил с Боаза и быстро зашагал к палатке у костра, которую они делили вместе с Чарльзом.

На озеро и его берег опустилась тёплая южная ночь, синяя, как бразильский сапфир. Вся банда улеглась спать, в лагере царила тишина. Подойдя к костру, Хавьер сразу увидел Дядюшку, задремавшего у бревна с бутылкой в руке. Чёрта с два он позволит старому пьянице испортить всё снова! Спрятав цветок за спиной, он подошёл и легонько пихнул Дядюшку в ногу носком сапога:

\- Поднимайся, старик. Ты засиделся.

\- Ч-что? – сонно пробормотал Дядюшка и открыл глаза. – Хавьер, мальчик мой, помоги мне встать, а?

\- Ладно, только прекрати строить из себя ходячий труп, - Хавьер протянул ему правую руку, по-прежнему держа за спиной левую, в которой был зажат цветок, и помог встать на ноги. Дядюшка закряхтел:

\- Вот доживёшь до моих лет…

\- Доживу, не сомневайся. Иди уже.

Дядюшка скрылся в темноте, а Хавьер остался один у костра. Он опустился на колени на свой спальник, чувствуя, как двигаться становится тяжело из-за возникшей эрекции. Ох, как много надежд он возлагал на эту ночь! Он аккуратно обрезал стебель, положил орхидею на кожаную подушку Чарльза, вытянулся на своём спальнике и начал ждать. Чарльз всё не возвращался, а между тем возбуждение становилось всё сильнее и болезненнее. Хавьер уже готов был перейти к решительным действиям и отправиться искать Чарльза в лесу, держа перед собой цветок вместо знамени, как вдруг тот бесшумно вынырнул из темноты совсем рядом. Хавьер вздрогнул – частью от неожиданности, он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, как бесшумно двигается индеец, а частью от страстного желания, охватившего всё его тело при виде того, как Чарльз устало распускает волосы и садится на свой спальник.

\- Привет, - промурлыкал он, делая вид, что сонно потягивается. Чарльз кивнул в ответ:

\- При… - он застыл, увидев орхидею. Хавьер победно улыбнулся и придвинулся чуть ближе, прошептав:

\- Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо…

Он резко замолчал, и его улыбка увяла, когда он увидел, что Чарльз смотрит на цветок с ужасом, точно на змею. Следопыт повернулся к Хавьеру и выдохнул сдавленным от страха голосом:

\- Хавьер, что я тебе сделал?!

\- Ч-что? – оторопел Хавьер. Чарльз схватил орхидею и швырнул её в костёр. Цветок мгновенно обуглился, и в воздухе поплыл мерзкий запах, похожий на подгоревшую капусту.

\- Ты убить меня хочешь?! – всё тем же сдавленным голосом выпалил Чарльз, снова поворачиваясь к Хавьеру. Тот разиня рот смотрел на догорающие лепестки, скручивающиеся в огне, и чувствовал, как точно так же, как огонь охватил цветок, его самого охватили возмущение и обида.

\- Где ты взял эту дрянь? – не унимался Чарльз. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что нашёл её не поблизости от лагеря…

\- Нет! – прорычал Хавьер. – Я за ней тащился к чёрту на кулички! – он как-то забыл, что изначально тащился «к чёрту на кулички» вовсе не ради цветка, но его уже несло. – В какую-то богом забытую дыру под названием Бутшер-крик!

\- Ты хотел сказать – Бутчерз-крик? – переспросил Чарльз.

\- Да какая, к чёрту, разница?!

\- В чём ты её вёз? В сумке?

\- Нет, в платке…

\- Пошли, - Чарльз сгрёб в охапку свой спальник и кожаную подушку и поднялся на ноги. – Платок захвати.

Они быстро прошли через спящий лагерь (по пути Чарльз свернул к фургону девушек и захватил кусок мыла) и направились к берегу озера. Несмотря на злость и разочарование, возбуждение Хавьера никуда не делось: его всего трясло от желания повалить Чарльза на траву. Желательно пинком под задницу… очень симпатичную задницу, между прочим… такую крепкую и округлую…

Чарльз остановился, когда они дошли до берега излучины, где из воды поднималось несколько больших камней. Лагерь был далеко и выглядел отсюда как несколько огоньков, заблудившихся в тёмном лесу. Даже если кого-то из их товарищей угораздит выйти среди ночи на берег озера, они всё равно ничего не увидят и не услышат. Чарльз бросил свёрток с подушкой в мелкую воду у дерева и обернулся к Хавьеру:

\- Прости, что накричал, просто эти цветы ядовитые. Народ в Бутчерз-крик… ты сам видел, какие они. Эти цветы растут там повсюду, их запах сводит местных мужчин с ума, заставляет их накидываться на собственных сестёр и дочерей! Поэтому они там все такие уроды… Нанюхаются, и трахаются, как кролики…

«Надо было прямо под нос тебе эту штуку сунуть»

\- …некоторые умирают.

«А может, и не надо»

\- Ты всю обратную дорогу держал её в руках?

\- Да.

Даже в темноте было видно, что глаза Чарльза наполнились тревогой:

\- Выходит, ты дышал этим запахом несколько часов… Раздевайся.

Хавьер кинулся к нему, Чарльз прижал ладонь к его лбу, удерживая на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как взбесившегося кота:

\- Я имею в виду, раздевайся и лезь в воду. Так станет полегче.

\- А ты полезешь? – хрипло спросил Хавьер, рывком расстёгивая свой воротничок и чуть ли не с мясом вырывая пуговицы из жилета. Чарльз недовольно цокнул языком:

\- Придётся. Отвернись.

Отворачиваться Хавьеру не хотелось, но выбирать не приходилось. Он поспешно разделся, в беспорядке покидав на песок всю одежду, в том числе и нательный комбинезон, и вошёл в воду. Чарльз уже стоял у одного из валунов, поднимающихся из озера, вода достигала ему до груди.

\- Откуда ты знаешь про эту орхидею? – спросил Хавьер, прислоняясь спиной к другому камню. Он понятия не имел, как именно должна помочь вода: за жаркий день она нагрелась, стала тёплой, как парное молоко, и его возбуждение не утихало, а только усиливалось. Проклятый цветок давно сгорел, но Хавьер продолжал ощущать его аромат. Его кровь текла медленно, точно сироп, в голове клубился туман, пахнущий спелыми яблоками.

\- Я уже как-то бывал в этих местах, - коротко ответил Чарльз. – Раньше здесь жили семинолы, они рассказали мне про эти цветы и предупредили держаться от них на расстоянии полёта стрелы…

\- Ты такой умный, - прошептал Хавьер, не в силах оторвать от него глаз. Он уже давно заметил, что Чарльз красивый парень, но сейчас он казался ему просто невероятно прекрасным. Лунный свет серебрил его роскошные волосы, окружая голову сверкающим венком, блики от воды плыли по гладкой тёмной коже. Он всё ещё продолжал что-то говорить, наверняка пытаясь отвлечь Хавьера, но тот ничего не слышал, просто смотрел на то, как мягко двигаются эти пухлые чувственные губы и как никогда в жизни мечтая поцеловать их.

\- Ты грёбаное совершенство, - прошептал Хавьер и обхватил его за шею.

\- Началось, - озабоченно сказал Чарльз. Хавьер застонал, притянул его ближе, но Чарльз резко толкнул его назад, прижимая к камню:

\- Хавьер, тебе плохо.

\- Нет, мне хорошо, очень хорошо… - нетвёрдо пробормотал Хавьер, хватая его за руку и смыкая губы вокруг указательного пальца. Чарльз вспыхнул, вырвался и с силой развернул Хавьера спиной к себе:

\- Перестань, слышишь?! Ну-ка быстро руки на камень, чтоб я их видел!

В его всегда ровном голосе прозвучало рычание, от которого у Хавьера по спине пробежали мурашки. Всё его тело загудело, член дёрнулся, страстно желая прикосновений. Он послушно прижал руки к камню и хихикнул:

\- Смотрю, наш Мистер Скромность любит пожёстче?

Его щёки заалели от осознания того, насколько похабно это звучит, но Хавьер уже не контролировал себя. Он был готов сказать что угодно, кричать, умолять, лишь бы Чарльз сжалился над ним, поцеловал его, приласкал, позволил ему кончить хоть каким-нибудь способом. Сквозь шум в ушах Хавьер услышал тихий плеск воды, а потом голос, от которого он едва сдержал разочарованный стон – судя по звуку, Чарльз отошёл подальше:

\- Хавьер, стой неподвижно, и пожалуйста, ни в коем случае не трогай себя. А то не сможешь остановиться и…

Хавьер стиснул зубы, закрыл глаза и прижался пылающим лбом к холодному камню. У него был большой опыт в любовных делах. Чего он только не перепробовал, вспомнить хотя бы ту даму из Калифорнии и её искусственный член из полированного дерева, или помощника шерифа в Техасе, который даже в постели не расставался со своим лассо. Но ещё никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько неловко, как сейчас. Дрожь не оставляла его ни на минуту, пот струился по лицу и пропитывал волосы, он кусал губы, но боль только заводила его ещё сильнее, и когда Хавьер уже пришёл в полное отчаяние и был готов кричать, он наконец почувствовал, что ему стало немного легче.

Ещё через полчаса, показавшиеся бедному Хавьеру целой вечностью, он наконец облегчённо вздохнул и тяжело прислонился к камню. Возбуждение наконец-то спало, но он чувствовал себя до предела вымотанным, словно после хорошей пьянки. Чарльз тут же оказался возле него, повернул к себе, убрал прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Его прикосновения были очень осторожными, почти нежными, он словно извинялся за свою недавнюю грубость.

\- Полегчало? – тихо спросил он. Хавьер молча кивнул. Кровь снова бросилась ему в лицо, на этот раз от стыда.

\- А ты… в порядке? – выдавил он, и Чарльз кивнул:

\- В полном.

Тут же, прежде чем Хавьер успел открыть рот, он добавил:

\- Я никому не скажу.

\- Спасибо, - только и смог пробормотать Хавьер. – За это и… за то, что нашёл это место.

\- Ну, со мной ещё Артур был, - Чарльз пожал плечами и отодвинулся, с лёгким смешком кивнул в сторону спальника и подушки, которые всё ещё мокли в воде: - Пойду стирать.

\- Ага, - пробормотал Хавьер, - можешь заодно потереть мне спинку?..

\- Что? – испугался Чарльз. – Ты же сказал, тебя отпустило!

\- Я просто пошутил, - Хавьер зажмурился до боли, мечтая нырнуть под воду и никогда не выныривать. – Меня отпустило. Знаешь, я лучше побуду здесь ещё чуть-чуть… поплаваю… и всё такое…

… Разумеется, после всех приключений Хавьер спал, как убитый. Он никогда не любил вставать рано, и предпочитал подремать подольше, а тут его просто вырубило. Свернувшись на своём спальнике, он крепко спал, как вдруг в его сон вторгся громкий голос:

\- А тут Киран и говорит: смотрите, мол, мистер Морган, там мужик! В озере! Совсем голый!

\- Это был не я! - Хавьер вскочил, как ошпаренный. Артур, Ленни и Шон одновременно обернулись к нему, разинув рты.

\- Конечно, не ты, - проговорил Артур, приподнимая руки. – Я просто рассказывал ребятам, как мы с Кираном на рыбалку сходили.

\- Надо было рассказывать в другом месте, - огрызнулся Хавьер, - спать не даёте в такую рань!

\- Какая рань? Одиннадцать часов на дворе! – рассмеялся Ленни. Хавьер быстро натянул сапоги и поспешил прочь, надеясь, что приятели не увидели его смущённый румянец. Сколько раз за последние недели он попадал в такие глупые ситуации? И всё из-за того, что пытается соблазнить Чарльза Смита. Стоит ли оно того?

\- Привет, Хавьер.

Чарльз прошёл мимо, улыбнувшись ему и сделав милый приветственный жест. Хавьер остановился, чувствуя, что ему снова нечем дышать, воздух стал густым и ароматным, как мёд. Сердце забилось медленно и гулко, губы сами собой дрогнули в улыбке.

Да, оно того стоит. Определённо стоит.

*Стой, мальчик (исп.)


	4. Свеча

\- Как дела, Хавьер? – вкрадчиво спросила Карен, подсаживаясь к нему за стол под деревом. – Ты какой-то тихий… невыспавшийся…

Она наклонилась к нему так близко, что её белокурые кудряшки коснулись его лица, и прошептала:

\- Что, твой сосед пинается во сне?

\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Хавьер. – Он лежит неподвижно.

\- Тогда, может, храпит?

\- Хуже. Спит совсем тихо, даже не вздыхает.

\- А может быть, он к тебе пристаёт?

\- Если бы, - Хавьер откупорил две бутылки пива и протянул одну Карен: - Давай выпьем за меня, самого большого неудачника по обе стороны Рио-Браво!

\- Да брось, Хавьер, - фыркнула Карен, но от пива не отказалась. Сделав такой глоток, что немного пролилось в её глубокое декольте, она хихикнула: - Вот уж точно, у кого похлёбка пустая, а у кого жемчуг мелкий. Ты посмотри на Билла! Ему даже его правая и левая не дают, а он ничего, не унывает!

Сидя у своей палатки, Билл старательно зачёсывал свои поредевшие волосы, густо смазывая их помадой. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, плюнул в ладонь, пригладил ей и без того напомаженные волосы, снова посмотрелся в зеркало и довольно кивнул. Наверняка сегодня вечером опять уедет. Недавно, проходя мимо него, Хавьер краем уха услышал, как Билл бормочет что-то про домик на болотах. Кто бы ни жил в этом домике, пусть уж лучше Билл пристаёт к нему, чем наводит ужас на бедного Кирана, а то это уже даже не смешно.

\- А тебе, Хавьер, не на что жаловаться, - продолжала Карен. – Такие красотки и красавчики теряли из-за тебя голову, а ты переживаешь из-за одного парня… Может, ему просто не нравятся мужчины, ты об этом не думал? Просто подойди и конкретно поговори с ним. Проясни ситуацию.

\- Вы, американцы, даже о любви говорите, как о банковской сделке, - поморщился Хавьер, и всё же слова Карен не оставили его равнодушным.

Раньше Хавьер искренне наслаждался игрой взглядов и прикосновений, флирт доставлял ему почти такое же удовольствие, как и секс. Цветы и свечи, нежные слова и поцелуи украдкой – без этих ароматных приправ любовь казалась ему пресной и обыденной. Он гордился тем, что он не такой, как эти неотёсанные ковбои, считающие пределом галантности схватить понравившуюся девушку за жопу. Но теперь проверенные способы не работали, и вариант «просто поговорить» начал казаться Хавьеру вполне приемлемым. По правде говоря, он уже мало-помалу впадал в отчаяние.

Дела у банды шли не так хорошо, как хотелось. Датч и Хозия засиживались допоздна, обсуждая свой план по тому, как бы облапошить две плантаторские семьи, но, кажется, уже сами не верили, что дело выгорит. Сегодня утром они даже поссорились, и атмосфера в лагере была напряжённой. Хозия сидел под навесом с книгой в руках; если можно агрессивно читать, то он делал именно это. Датч спрятался в шатре, его граммофон молчал. Остальные вели себя максимально тихо, даже Мика и Билл в кои-то веки не провоцировали драки и ссоры. Все привыкли, что Датч и Сьюзан постоянно дают волю своему темпераменту, но уж если Хозия не в духе, то весь лагерь по струночке ходит.

Словом, Хавьеру впервые за всё время стало неуютно в Клементс-Пойнт, и он решил последовать примеру Артура Моргана, то есть на время куда-нибудь смыться и вернуться, когда всё поутихнет, желательно с деньгами. И почему бы не совместить полезное с приятным…

\- Слушай, Чарльз, у меня тут кое-что намечается, - сказал он, подсев к следопыту, который сидел у костра с тарелкой в руке и тоскливо рассматривал непонятную бурду. – Что с тобой?

\- Я сегодня утром принёс Пирсону двух отличных кроликов, и вот что он с ними сделал, - Чарльз брезгливо вытащил из тарелки обугленную кость с остатками почерневшего мяса и отбросил её в сторону. – Когда я умру, в охотничьих угодьях предков меня встретит целая толпа животных, которые будут мстить за то, что я обрёк их на посмертное надругательство. А у тебя как дела?

\- Ну-у-у… - Хавьер на секунду оторопел, не зная, смеяться ему над словами Чарльза или лучше не стоит, потом встряхнулся и перешёл к делу: - Я нашёл один дом. Он находится на болотах. Думаю, стоит взглянуть.

\- Что за дом?

\- Ферма под названием «Сады Хагена». Правда, никаких садов там нет. Только сарай, в котором стоит что-то очень похожее на пулемёт. Хозяева – два реднека, мутят какие-то делишки с рейдерами Лемойна. Я следил за ними вчера и узнал, что они собираются по делам в Сен-Дени. Мы заберёмся туда, пока их не будет.

\- Звучит неплохо, - Чарльз улыбнулся, и сердце Хавьера прыгнуло, как необученный жеребец на родео. - Когда?

\- Сегодня вечером, - Хавьера вновь бросило в жар, а руки, наоборот, похолодели при мысли о том, что это случится _сегодня вечером._ – Как только стемнеет.

\- Куда это вы собрались? – Хавьер обернулся и еле сдержал стон, увидев Шона. Молодой ирландец широко улыбался, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Не твоё дело, - грубовато отозвался Хавьер, но Шона это не обескуражило:

\- Парни, мы же с вами отлично работали вместе! Ну, Чарльз, скажи ему! Скажи, как я был хорош на ограблении поезда!

\- На которое тебя не звали, - отозвался Чарльз. – И Артуру пришлось тебя спасать.

\- Да брось! Вы не для того вытаскивали меня из лап Айка Скелдинга, чтобы я сидел и прохлаждался в лагере, пока старшие делают всю работу!

\- А ты не прохлаждайся, - предложил Чарльз. – В лагере и так работы полно, тебе и Хозия про это говорил.

Шон закатил глаза:

\- Чтобы Шон МакГуайр чистил картошку и крутил хвосты кобылам? Да если бы мой батя такое услышал, он бы…

\- Нет! Только не батя! – хором запротестовали оба. Глаза Шона сверкнули зловещим блеском: отлично, надо поднажать ещё чуть-чуть, и эти двое будут готовы на что угодно, лишь бы он заткнулся и перестал травить байки про своего батю. Он разинул рот, размышляя, какая история посочнее – ту, в которой батя спас утопающую леди, протянув ей свой член, или ту, в которой маманя дала ему воды, а он выпил, подумав, что это джин, и потом блевал весь день.

\- Шон, ты не едешь! – железным голосом сказал Хавьер. – Карен, скажи ему!

Карен как раз проходила мимо с чашкой кофе в руке.

\- Шон, ты не едешь, - отозвалась она, зевая. Шон кинулся к ней:

\- Но ты даже не знаешь, о чём речь…

\- А ты знаешь? – в лоб спросила Карен. Шон осёкся.

\- Пока нет, но…

\- Вот поэтому ты и не едешь. И кстати, ты забыл, что мы сегодня собираемся в Роудс?

\- Но…

\- Шон, я же тебе говорила: не спорь со мной, пока я не выпила свой утренний кофе, а то глаза выцарапаю!

\- О’кей, - Шон поднял руки. Карен ушла, а он снова повернулся к Чарльзу и Хавьеру и широко улыбнулся:

\- Какая девчонка! Вам, унылым старикам, такая не светит!

Только после этого он наконец отвалил, и Хавьер снова повернулся к Чарльзу:

\- Я расскажу, как туда проехать.

\- Разве мы не поедем вместе?

«Конечно нет, а то ты увидишь, как я зажигаю свечи и стелю постель».

\- Я хочу заранее убедиться, что их нет и они не оставили нам пару сюрпризов. Если всё в порядке, я поставлю свечу на окно. А если свечи не будет, значит…

\- Значит, ты ранен или в опасности, - серьёзно кивнул Чарльз.

\- Ну, я надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт. Что, согласен?

\- Да.

\- Тогда слушай: туда ведёт всего одна дорога, обогнёшь усадьбу Греев и езжай всё прямо и прямо…

Закончив с объяснениями, Хавьер оставил Чарльза страдать над рагу, а сам отправился в Роудс. Ему ещё нужно было прикупить кое-что для вечера, на который он возлагал очень большие надежды.

… Солнце уже опускалось на запад и таяло в мутной дымке смога, окружавшего Сен-Дени, когда двое мужчин, живших в усадьбе «Сады Хагена», наконец-то сели на коней и убрались. Хавьер видел, что они повязали на шеи жёлтые галстуки, подражая рейдерам Лемойна. Состояли эти двое в банде или только работали на неё время от времени, он точно не знал, но перспектива насолить этим расистам его только радовала. Банда не провела в Лемойне и трёх недель, а рейдеры уже успели доставить ей немало проблем. Буквально в первый день они напали на Артура и Сэди, которые возвращались из Роудса с покупками, потом целая группа подкараулила Ленни на окраине городка и попыталась избить. Но особенно Хавьера разозлил недавний случай с Тилли. Девушка вернулась в лагерь вся дрожа, в окровавленной блузке: ей встретился рейдер, которому не понравилось, что негритянка ездит верхом, и он ударил её хлыстом по спине. Разумеется, Тилли тут же выхватила револьвер и пристрелила его, но Хавьер до сих пор помнил, как она всхлипывала от боли, когда мисс Гримшо промывала и забинтовывала ей спину. С тех пор он сталкивался с рейдерами ещё пару раз, и оба раза его револьверу пришлось неплохо поработать, но сегодня он решил обойтись без этого. Вполне достаточно, если эти двое вернутся домой и увидят, что все деньги и ценности исчезли, а на кровати кто-то неплохо провёл время.

Два всадника растворились в золотистом тумане, который по вечерам поднимался над болотами. Хавьер ещё немного выждал, укрывшись за деревьями, потом подошёл к дому и легко открыл переднюю дверь припасённой отмычкой. Потом, не торопясь, прошёлся по комнате, озарённой последними лучами солнца. На стене висело несколько старых, пожелтевших фотографий времён Гражданской войны, а над камином – старая, до блеска начищенная кавалерийская сабля. Хавьер аккуратно обшарил шкафчик в углу, запустил руку под каминную полку, выдвинул ящики письменного стола, и обнаружил, что в дом действительно стоило заглянуть. В столе лежали дорогие часы с дарственной надписью от какого-то полковника конфедератов и серебряная перьевая ручка, в шкафчике – толстая пачка денег, в камине – коробка с жемчужным ожерельем. Хавьер оставил всё лежать, где лежало, пусть будет хоть какая-то видимость ограбления, когда Чарльз придёт. Потом он открыл буфет и улыбнулся, завидев коробку дорогих сигар и пузатую бутылочку бренди. Будет чем заняться до темноты.

В доме было ещё две небольших комнаты, и в одной из них стояла отличная широкая кровать. Хавьер улёгся на неё и неспешно выкурил сигару, обмакивая её в бренди. Ещё раз прокрутил в голове слова, которые придумывал, пока ехал по болоту. Товарищи в Мексике всегда считали его неплохим агитатором, вот сегодня вечером он и проверит, так ли это. Ничего страшного не случится, в крайнем случае Чарльз даст ему по лицу и уйдёт. Ха-ха. Куда он уйдёт, ночью, посреди болота, окутанного туманом, в котором шебуршатся всякие твари…

По мере того, как комната наполнялась ароматным дымом, волнение Хавьера только нарастало. Он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз так волновался перед свиданием. Наверное, ещё с тех времён в Мексике, когда… Стоп. Он не станет об этом думать. Он запретил себе вспоминать о своих первых отношениях, которые – он сам так решил – станут и последними. Слишком плохо и больно всё закончилось: дуэль с соперником, после которой любимая женщина велела Хавьеру забыть о ней, заявила, что не хочет связывать свою жизнь с убийцей, а правительство объявило за его голову такую награду, что ему пришлось бежать из Мексики, не оглядываясь. Вот к чему приводит любовь. Разбитое сердце ещё можно вынести, но невозможность вернуться на родину, которую он так любил и за которую сражался, не щадя себя…

Он залпом допил бренди, сел на кровати и уставился в окно, за которым фиолетовые сумерки уже переходили в чёрную ночь. К чёрту грустные мысли. Сегодня он их заглушит самым лучшим способом, который никогда ещё его не подводил. Пора зажигать свечи.

Свёрток с покупками, которые он сделал в Роудсе, лежал в большой комнате. Первым делом Хавьер сунул в карман плоскую баночку с вазелином, чтобы в самый ответственный момент не бежать из спальни, потом достал связку свечей. Хавьер хорошо знал, что при свете свечей он становится необыкновенно хорош, кожа делается матово-золотистой, в глазах появляется загадочный блеск. Он расстегнул жилет и бросил его на диван, развязал атласный шейный платок, и остался только в тёмно-синих штанах и просторной белой рубашке с расстёгнутым воротником. После этого Хавьер зажёг свечу, повернулся к окну, которое выходило в сторону дороги… и замер на месте, парализованный ужасом.

Снаружи на него кто-то смотрел. Огонёк свечи отражался в глазах, тёмных, как болотный ил. Тёмная кожа была вся размалёвана чем-то белым, рот искривлён, длинные жёлтые зубы оскалены в зверской гримасе. Боль пронзила руку Хавьера – он забыл о свече, на пальцы пролился расплавленный воск. Он зашипел и выронил свечу, тут же быстро затоптал огонь каблуком сапога, а когда снова повернулся к окну, ужасной рожи уже не было.

Ожоги на пальцах нестерпимо саднили. Хорошо, что Хавьер держал свечу в левой руке. Правой, здоровой, он выхватил револьвер, тихо шагнул к двери и распахнул её.

За дверью никого не было. Только простирался двор усадьбы, покрытый вытоптанной травой и засохшей грязью, тянулась слева направо блестящая грязная дорога, а дальше поднималась сплошная туманная муть, сквозь которую где-то далеко желтели огни города. Хавьер шагнул на крыльцо, поводя стволом вправо и влево. По-прежнему никого. Может, ему привиделось? И тут же, словно в ответ на его мысли, откуда-то справа из темноты послышался тихий протяжный свист…

Хавьер на цыпочках спустился с крыльца и тихо, но быстро добежал до угла дома, заглянул за него. Страх вновь встрепенулся в его сердце, но куда сильнее была ярость, когда он увидел, как от дома стремительно убегает худая тень.

Выстрел даже не прогремел, а только громко треснул – как будто болотные испарения поглощали все звуки. Тень рухнула на землю, не издав крика. Хавьер подбежал к упавшему, перевернул его ногой. Бессмысленные глаза уставились на него, полные губы ещё немного шевелились, прежде чем окончательно застыть. Хавьер быстро окинул мертвеца взглядом. Босой, из одежды только подвязанные верёвкой штаны, голый торс измазан чем-то вроде мела. Пуля 45-го калибра пробила ему спину и грудь, из-под левого соска текла струйка крови, почти чёрной в ночном свете. И тут откуда-то из тумана раздался ответный свист…

Хавьер почувствовал, как волосы, которые он недавно распустил, становятся дыбом. Подняв револьвер в воздух, он отступил обратно к дому, и тут до его уха донёсся еле слышный хруст. Кто-то пытался подойти к дому и случайно наступил на сухую веточку, и теперь замер, не желая быть услышанным… Хавьер сжал зубы, сощурил глаза. Шаги сзади, свист спереди. Хотят взять его в кольцо. Ничего, ещё посмотрим, кто кого.

По стеночке он дошёл до угла дома, осторожно выглянул и тут же отпрянул назад – в мутном свете мелькнула чья-то тень. Только тень, он даже силуэт разглядеть не смог, не говоря уже о звуке шагов. Он рванул с места и в два прыжка добежал до сарая, в котором в прошлый раз заметил пулемёт. Сарай, естественно, был заперт на висячий замок, и Хавьеру было некогда с ним возиться: на бегу он произвёл намного больше шума, чем хотел, и скоро у него будут гости. Он затаился за углом сарая и схватил револьвер за всё ещё тёплый ствол. Стрельба привлечёт больше врагов. В конце концов придётся отстреливаться, но самому первому он тихо и элегантно проломит башку.

Надо признать, двигались эти ублюдки абсолютно бесшумно – только по движению воздуха справа Хавьер понял, что один из врагов уже за углом, на расстоянии удара. Он резко выскочил из-за угла и врезал врагу рукоятью пистолета прямо в лоб.

\- А-а-а-а!..

Хавьер замер на месте, сжимая револьвер и глядя на то, как Чарльз тяжело прислоняется к стене, прижимая ладонь ко лбу над правым глазом. Крови, кажется, не было, но Хавьер точно знал: будет синяк. И не один. И не только у Чарльза.

\- Ай, - только и смог он сказать. Чарльз убрал руку, его глаза сверкнули в темноте, и по этому сверканию Хавьеру сразу стало ясно, что слово «Ай» совершенно не подходит для этой ситуации. «Ай» осталось далеко позади. «Ай» - это крохотное облачко, тающее на горизонте. Он уже официально вступил на территорию под названием «Полная Жопа», и вести себя надо соответствующе. Хавьер всё ещё размышлял над этим, когда Чарльз схватил его за рубашку и вжал в стену сарая с такой силой, что крепкие доски затрещали.

\- Какого хрена?! – прорычал он. На его лбу медленно набухала шишка, и Хавьер не мог оторвать взгляд от этого увлекательного зрелища.

\- Это ты, - проговорил он.

\- Конечно, я! Ты сам меня сюда позвал, придурок!

За всё время, что Чарльз был в банде, Хавьер ни разу не видел его таким злым. Даже Шон ни разу не смог его взбесить, а ведь старался, и ещё как, а когда с сотой попытки не смог, воспринял это как удар по своей профессиональной репутации. Мика Белл был единственным, кому удалось вывести невозмутимого индейца из себя. Один раз. За восемь месяцев. Сознание того, что он обскакал Белла, придало Хавьеру решимости и он наехал на Чарльза в ответ:

\- А хули ты крадёшься?!

\- Я не крадусь, я всегда так хожу!

\- Чарльз!

\- Что?!

\- Почему мы орём шёпотом?

Чарльз отпустил его и отступил на полшага:

\- Я не увидел свечу и понял, что ты в опасности. А потом услышал выстрел.

\- Это я стрелял.

\- В кого?

\- В одного из _них_ , - Хавьер снова вскинул револьвер и с сухим щелчком взвёл курок.

Чарльз резко развернулся, одновременно срывая с плеча лук. Из тумана к ним бежали тощие тёмные силуэты. Они мчались совершенно бесшумно, пустые глаза, не мигая, тускло блестели на измазанных белой краской лицах. Хавьер выстрелил, справа от него коротко звякнула тетива, и два тела хлопнулись в грязь, один с дырой во лбу, другой со стрелой в груди, но остальные как будто не заметили этого, всё бежали и бежали, размахивая тускло блестящими мачете. Хавьер ловко увернулся от брошенного ножа, выстрелил в голову тому, кто его метнул. Чарльз закричал, всаживая мачете в безумца, подбежавшего к нему слишком близко, оттолкнул умирающего от себя, вырвал окровавленный клинок из груди и круто повернулся вокруг своей оси, одним сильным взмахом рассекая глотки ещё двум врагам, подобравшимся к нему со спины.

\- Пригнись! – заорал Хавьер, Чарльз быстро нагнулся, и Хавьер выстрелил в лицо ещё одному болотному чудовищу, которое попыталось напасть на Чарльза сзади. Тяжёлая пуля вонзилась прямо в оскаленные зубы, и человек (человек ли?!) с размаху шлёпнулся в грязь. Чарльз схватил Хавьера за руку, оттаскивая в сторону, и мачете рассекло воздух там, где только что была голова мексиканца, а в следующую секунду прогремел выстрел, и мачете упало на землю, а вслед за ним – и тело того, кто его держал, обезглавленное выстрелом из обреза в упор.

Ещё два выстрела – и Хавьер с досадой услышал, как сухо щёлкнул курок. Перезаряжать оружие не было времени, и он сорвал с цепочки нож, с воплем бросился на бегущего к нему врага. Что-то кольнуло его в шею, но он едва обратил на это внимание, вонзил нож в грудь и провернул, прежде чем вырвать. Кровь струёй брызнула на совершенно новую рубашку, ещё час назад чистую, как горный снег.

\- На землю!!!

Хавьер быстренько пригнулся, и над его головой со свистом пролетело крутящееся мачете. Последний из врагов тяжело рухнул на землю с клинком в груди. Чарльз одним прыжком подлетел к трупу, вырвал мачете, забрызгав всё вокруг кровью, и затравленно огляделся по сторонам, проверяя, не идёт ли ещё кто. Но нет – всё было тихо.

\- Что это за типы? – выпалил Хавьер.

\- Ночной Народ, - мрачно ответил Чарльз. – Я раньше никогда не видел их, только слышал…

Он замер, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на Хавьера. Кровь стекала по его шее, собираясь в ямке между ключиц, и Хавьер почему-то не мог перестать на это смотреть.

\- Не шевелись, - выдохнул Чарльз, протягивая руки вперёд. Хавьер вздрогнул. Только сейчас он вспомнил, как что-то кольнуло его в шею, и сейчас с подступающей к горлу тошнотой понял, что оно всё ещё там. Он схватил короткий дротик и выдернул его наружу. Тоненькая палочка, конец совсем чуть-чуть запачкан кровью – если бы он не расстегнул свой жёсткий высокий воротник и не снял платок, дротик бы застрял в ткани и не причинил ему вреда… Окровавленная палочка и держащие её пальцы внезапно начали расплываться перед его глазами. Ноги сделались ватными, голова закружилась. Последнее, что он помнил – это то, как Чарльз подхватил его, не дав упасть на землю, и прижал губы к ранке на шее…

… Нестерпимо яркий свет пробивался сквозь ресницы. Хавьер нахмурился, зажмурился крепче, замотал головой, пытаясь спастись от света, но вскоре с досадой признал: пора просыпаться. С третьей попытки подняв отяжелевшие веки, он увидел перед собой не знакомый заштопанный тент, а деревянный потолок, и немедленно вспомнил всё, что произошло ночью.

Он лежал на той же самой кровати, на которой ещё недавно покуривал сигару и купался в сладком дыме и не менее сладких мечтах. Поднеся пальцы к шее, он нащупал плотный бинт. Скосив глаза влево, увидел собственную окровавленную рубашку, висящую на спинке стула. Покосившись вправо, тут же зажмурился – сквозь неплотно задёрнутые занавески на окне пробивались лучи утреннего солнца.

\- Хавьер…

Чарльз появился в дверном проёме, устало прислонившись к косяку. На его лбу цвёл всеми оттенками фиолетового роскошный синяк, в уголке рта запеклась кровь, под глазами залегли чёрные круги. Хавьер ощутил сильнейший укол вины. Это было одно из самых неудачных ограблений в его жизни, и уж точно самое неудачное свидание. Но тут, совершенно неожиданно, Чарльз улыбнулся:

\- Господи, я уж думал, что потерял тебя.

\- Я в порядке, - прохрипел Хавьер, пытаясь сесть на кровати. Ему вдруг сделалось неловко, что он без рубашки. Чарльз шагнул к нему и протянул фляжку с водой, Хавьер выпил её залпом, так что вода пролилась на подушку.

\- Сколько времени? – хрипло выдохнул он.

\- Пять утра. Пока ты спал, я тут немного осмотрелся, думаю, Датч будет доволен, - Чарльз кивнул на прикроватный столик, где лежали уже знакомые Хавьеру часы с гравировкой, серебряная ручка и жемчужное ожерелье. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Как самый большой неудачник по обе стороны Рио-Браво, - пробормотал Хавьер, падая на мокрую подушку.

\- Сейчас, подожди, - Чарльз исчез и спустя минуту вернулся с кружкой, наполненной чем-то горячим и дымящимся. Хавьер сделал глоток и сморщился:

\- Чёрт. Чарльз, прости, но это худший кофе в моей жизни.

\- Это чай.

\- О… извини.

\- Пей до дна. Он предотвратит лихорадку.

\- Спасибо…

\- Не за что, - Чарльз отошёл к окну, устало прислонился к стене и закурил. Глядя на то, как его пухлые губы обхватывают сигарету, Хавьер вспомнил, как они прикасались к его шее, и залился краской от неловкости и досады. До чего же обидно: можно сказать, что Чарльз ему отсосал, а он всё это время был без сознания.

\- Мне жаль, что так вышло, - пробормотал он и отпил ещё один глоток чая. Боже, ну и гадость. Жаль, нельзя добавить капельку виски.

\- Всё нормально, - хриплым от усталости голосом откликнулся Чарльз и откинул голову назад, выдыхая дым. Поморщился от боли, потрогал кончиками пальцев синяк на голове.

\- Прости, что я тебя ударил.

\- Говорю же, всё нормально, - Чарльз затянулся ещё раз, выдохнул дым и слабо усмехнулся: - Знаешь, мои родители примерно так и познакомились.

\- Правда?..

\- Отец сбежал от своих хозяев и прятался в лесу. Он был ещё совсем мальчишка, всего шестнадцать, охотиться его никто не учил… Он нашёл в лесу стойбище индейцев, но боялся подходить близко. Решил дождаться ночи и украсть что-нибудь из еды. Мама заметила, что поблизости кто-то околачивается, и подстрелила его из лука. Не сильно, - добавил он, заметив лицо Хавьера. – Они часто вспоминали эту историю и смеялись.

\- Звучит романтично, - ухмыльнулся Хавьер, и тут же поморщился от боли в шее. Да уж, ранка пустяковая, а смеяться в ближайшее время лучше не надо. – Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.

\- Ты уже благодарил.

\- Всё должно было пройти совсем не так, - неожиданно для самого себя проговорил Хавьер. – Совсем не так.

\- Хавьер…

\- Ты мог погибнуть из-за меня.

Чарльз нахмурился, его губы упрямо сжались, прежде чем он резковато ответил:

\- Да брось, Хавьер. Что я, по-твоему, несмышлёныш вроде нашего Шона? Я умею за себя постоять! Я был готов к опасности. В конце концов, ты меня позвал на ограбление, а не на свидание.

\- Точно! - Хавьер деланно рассмеялся, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль. Дождавшись, когда Чарльз снова выйдет из комнаты, он зажмурил глаза и несколько раз тихо ударился головой об изголовье кровати, ругаясь сквозь зубы.


	5. Кольцо

\- Говорю тебе, Датч: нам нечего там делать. В Валентайне на меня с каждой стены таращились Артур и Джон. Я теперь неделю спать не смогу, - Хавьер положил на стол два плаката «Разыскивается». Артур был ещё ничего, а вот Джон выглядел так, что впору пугать детей: художник явно перестарался, рисуя его свежие шрамы.

\- А этот нефтяной прииск – просто грёбаный Форт Аламо, - продолжал Хавьер. – Полно охранников, вся территория простреливается. Лезть туда сейчас – всё равно что совать голову в пасть аллигатору и надеяться на поцелуй в щёчку.

Датч нахмурился и взглянул на Хавьера. Несмотря на то, что лидер банды сидел, а Хавьер стоял, молодой человек всё равно почувствовал, что на него смотрят сверху вниз. Датч выглядел недовольным. Он явно ожидал других вестей, и Хавьер не понимал, с чего вдруг, если учесть, при каких обстоятельствах банда покинула Валентайн.

С тех пор прошло уже почти три недели, и обстановка накалялась, а после того, что Артур и Шон сделали с плантацией Греев, стала прямо-таки взрывной. На взгляд Хавьера, старый Грей вполне заслужил такое; ему до сих пор было тошно вспоминать, с каким высокомерием плантатор смотрел на него и Джона и как он облапошил их в той истории с породистыми лошадьми. Но сейчас речь шла не о том, кто чего заслуживает, а о выживании банды. Вот почему Хавьер отправился по поручению Датча обратно в Сердцеземье, посмотреть, как обстоят дела на нефтяном прииске Корнуолла.

\- Что насчёт бумаг, Хавьер? – спросил Хозия, подняв усталые глаза. – Ты считаешь, они там есть?

\- Ни охрана, ни рабочие ничего об этом не говорили. Я не уверен, что в этом есть смысл, - глядя на Хозию, Хавьер и сам почувствовал себя уставшим. Он вспомнил, что не спал всю прошлую ночь и весь день, и почувствовал, как кольцо снова жжёт его кожу сквозь карман.

\- Не уверен? – переспросил Датч, продолжая пристально смотреть на Хавьера. – Что с тобой, сынок? Я тебя не узнаю. Раньше ты всегда был первым в любом деле. Ты знаешь, что нам нужны деньги, что у нас на хвосте больше врагов, чем когда-либо, что нам нужно сделать всего один шаг, проявить чуть больше веры и смелости, чтобы вернуться домой, на Запад – и ты говоришь «я не уверен»?

Хавьер почувствовал, как кровь приливает к его щекам. Как это понимать? Он сходил на разведку и рассказал всё, как есть, как делал уже сотню раз. Датч за это его и ценил – Хавьер не раз готовил диверсии и вылазки, когда был революционером, и этот опыт сделал его превосходным разведчиком, храбрым, внимательным и осторожным. Неужели Датч перестал ему доверять? И тут – только её не хватало! – в разговор вмешалась Молли О’Ши:

\- Вы должны верить Датчу, мистер Эскуэлла. Он ждёт от вас доверия.

Хавьер разинул рот, ещё не зная, что скажет, но догадываясь, что ничего хорошего Молли не услышит. Раньше он едва обращал внимание на новую любовницу Датча, но после того, как недавно она дала пощёчину Карен, он её невзлюбил. Стоит тут, вмешивается в разговор, на который её наверняка даже не звали! Сама день-деньской ничего не делает, только и знает, что веером махать и в зеркальце собой любоваться, пока остальные девчонки вкалывают как могут! Хозия встал рядом с молодым мексиканцем и положил руку ему на плечо, успокаивающе сжимая:

\- Всё так, Датч. Нас преследуют враги, нам пора вернуться домой, нам нужны вера, смелость и деньги – но не месть.

\- В прошлый раз Корнуолл захватил Джона в заложники, - в голосе Датча послышалась недобрая хрипотца. – Его шестёрки приставили нож к горлу моего сына у меня на глазах. Если ты думаешь, что я когда-нибудь прощу ему это…

\- Никто и не просит тебя прощать его, но мстить – это роскошь, которую мы не можем себе позволить. Мы не знаем, есть ли на этой фабрике ценные бумаги, а если есть, сможем ли мы их продать. Я согласен с Хавьером. Рисковать нельзя, только не сейчас.

\- Хозия, друг мой, вся наша жизнь – это риск! – Датч поднял руки в эффектном жесте, словно забыв, что не говорит речь перед бандой, а всего лишь разговаривает с парой подельников, и из зрителей у него – только Молли. Хозия снова легко сжал плечо Хавьера:

\- Иди отдыхать, Хавьер. Ты хорошо поработал.

Хавьер молча кивнул и вышел из шатра. В груди расползалось странное чувство, едкое и горькое, как будто он надышался дыма, хотя дело было совсем не в этом. Артур уже как-то раз высказался при нём, что Датч слишком приблизил к себе Мику Белла, а старых соратников слушает уже не так внимательно. Хавьер вздохнул и распустил волосы. Он и в самом деле устал… К счастью, у костра уже никого не было, и он опустился на свой спальник, надеясь поскорее уснуть. Но сон никак не наступал, не только из-за обиды на Датча. Кольцо по-прежнему оттягивало карман, а из головы не шёл рассказ пьяного солдата, которого он встретил прошлой ночью недалеко от Валентайна.

«Мы держали там этих индейцев, как скот… Я не знаю, что было хуже: убивать их или смотреть, как они умирают медленно…»

Хавьер вспоминал об этом, и горькое чувство в груди становилось всё невыносимее. Невольно он начал думать о Мексике, обо всём плохом, чего навидался с самого детства. Умирающие деревни, голод и нищета, старики по вечерам рассказывают страшные истории о набегах команчей, а взрослые молчат, думая о том, как теперь их грабит собственное правительство. Он мечтал о лучшем будущем для своего народа, а его объявили предателем и преступником, и он никогда не сможет вернуться домой… Ему хотелось с кем-то поговорить, лучше всего с Чарльзом. Чарльз тоже оторван от своего народа, тоже не может вернуться к нему. Он должен понять, каково это – кошмарное одиночество, которое никогда не закончится. Но его здесь нет, уехал куда-то, наверное, на охоту. Хавьер перевернулся на другой бок и вскоре уснул.

Утром все ночные страхи и печали развеялись, и Хавьер почувствовал себя лучше. Он как раз пил кофе у костра, когда увидел, что Чарльз возвращается. Его сердце сделало очередной кульбит, а сразу после этого замерло – потому что Чарльз ехал не один, а с Артуром, и даже с другого конца лагеря было видно, что они смеются и разговаривают.

Хавьер наблюдал за тем, как они относят пойманную дичь к фургону Пирсона, и чувствовал, как медленно закипает от ярости. Какая надобность была пропадать на охоте так долго? Проехались бы по берегу Железного озера, настреляли уток, делов-то – нет, свалили больше чем на день, с ночёвкой… Наверняка спали в одной палатке, а может, и не просто спали – вон какой Артур весёлый, даже на Джона не наорал, когда тот с ним случайно столкнулся.

\- Когда соберёшься в следующий раз – зови, - сказал Артур.

\- Конечно, - Чарльз улыбнулся ему, и Хавьеру показалось, что его сердце сжимает холодная твёрдая рука. Артур улыбнулся в ответ и похлопал Чарльза по плечу:

\- Тогда увидимся.

«Руки прочь, Морган, он мой!!!» - чуть не заорал Хавьер и быстро отвернулся, чтобы те двое не заметили выражение его лица.

Выждав примерно час, он отправился в рощицу к северу от лагеря. Это было красивое и уютное место, деревья подступали совсем близко к воде. Чарльз выкупался после охоты и теперь сидел на траве под деревом, босиком, в подвёрнутых джинсах, с мокрыми волосами, которые красиво блестели в лучах солнца, пробивающихся сквозь густую листву.

\- Привет, - завидев Хавьера, он слегка улыбнулся, от чего сердце у Хавьера подпрыгнуло, а потом похлопал ладонью по траве рядом с собой, садись, мол – и тут у Хавьера прямо дух захватило.

\- Привет, - он подсел настолько близко, насколько мог. – Смотрю, синяк совсем сошёл.

\- Да, - Чарльз приподнял брови. – Пора бы уже, много времени прошло.

Десять дней, если быть точным. Десять чёртовых дней, за которые у них даже не получилось толком поговорить. Хавьер пощупал свой карман – кольцо на месте.

\- Как дела? – тихо спросил Чарльз. Его взгляд, его глубокий мягкий голос и то, что он сам предложил сесть к нему поближе, неожиданно тронули Хавьера. Он знал, что Чарльз никогда не бросает слов на ветер, если он что-то говорит – то он говорит всерьёз. Это не пустой вопрос, чтобы избежать неловкого молчания: ему действительно хочется знать, как там у Хавьера дела. И он искренне ответил:

\- Плохо.

Чарльз немного нахмурился, но не стал ничего спрашивать, дал Хавьеру возможность собраться с мыслями и продолжить:

\- Датч заинтересовался нефтяной компанией Корнуолла. Хочет украсть ценные бумаги.

\- Подожди. Мне казалось, он хочет украсть золото плантаторов?

\- Да я бы не отказался ни от того, ни от другого! Но лезть на скважину – это самоубийство! Она охраняется так, что комар носа не подточит! Я совсем недавно ездил туда осмотреться, заодно и в Валентайн заглянул, - он вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам. – Нам нельзя появляться поблизости от этого города. Но Датч… он рассердился, когда я это сказал. Раньше он никогда не сомневался во мне. А теперь он как будто хотел услышать то, что ему понравится, и рассердился, не услышав этого.

Хавьер сказал – и сам испугался своих слов. Он огляделся по сторонам – не слышал ли кто? Семь лет он верой и правдой служил Датчу, с тех пор, как Датч подобрал его в пустыне штата Нью-Мексико, голодного и израненного девятнадцатилетнего мальчишку. У него нет родины, нет прошлого и нет будущего, всё, что у него есть – это вера в Датча. Что у него останется, если и эта вера исчезнет?

Чарльз накрыл его руку своей большой твёрдой ладонью, такой тёплой, словно он долго держал её над костром.

\- Успокойся, - тихо и серьёзно произнёс он. – Ты говоришь слишком громко.

\- Ты прав, - усмехнулся Хавьер, надеясь, что Чарльз не почувствует, как у него подскочил пульс. – Я уже несколько раз замечал, что этот Белл выскакивает из-за угла в самый неподходящий момент.

Чарльз молча кивнул и, к неудовольствию Хавьера, убрал руку. Потом он наклонился, сорвал веточку дикой мяты и закусил её крепкими зубами. Прядь мокрых волос упала ему на лицо. Хавьеру до дрожи хотелось заправить эту прядь ему за ухо.

\- Знаешь, на пути из Валентайна я кое-кого встретил, - сказал Хавьер, почти не удивившись тому, каким хриплым сделался его голос. – Какой-то тип сидел один у костра, вдрызг пьяный. Он пригласил меня к своему костру, а когда я дал ему ещё виски, рассказал мне одну историю… Когда-то он был не то солдатом, не то наёмником – я так и не разобрал. Он рассказал мне про место под названием Форт Риггс.

Чарльз на секунду перестал жевать веточку. Его глаза вдруг стали пустыми и незрячими, он неподвижно смотрел на Железное озеро, сверкающее под солнцем.

\- Я слышал о нём, - проговорил он ничего не выражающим голосом. Хавьер сглотнул, уже жалея, что он вообще начал этот разговор, но раз уж начал, отступать уже поздно.

\- Они держали там пленных индейцев. Там было нечего есть, и некоторые индейцы пытались сбежать, но командование велело стрелять по ним. Солдат сказал, что он до сих пор видит лица тех людей, каждого из них… Один старик подарил ему кольцо в обмен на то, что солдат пообещал помочь сбежать из лагеря нескольким женщинам с детьми. Но когда настал момент, солдат испугался и так и не помог. Он рассказал мне про это и вскоре упал замертво. Думаю, он в ту ночь пил не только виски, но и кое-что похуже. Но перед этим он мне кое-что отдал. Сказал, может, мне пригодится…

Чарльз всё ещё бездумно жевал мяту, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Быстро, пока он не обернулся, Хавьер сунул руку в карман, вытащил маленький твёрдый кругляш, протянул его вперёд на раскрытой ладони… и оцепенел от ужаса.

Вместо кольца он вытащил из кармана маленькую круглую баночку вазелина, который десять дней назад купил в Роудсе, готовясь к «ограблению». Чёрт! И угораздило же его надеть те же самые синие брюки! Он помнил, что вернувшись с болот, тут же попался на глаза Карен, которая предложила оттереть со штанов всю кровь и грязь, и Хавьер её искренне поблагодарил. Теперь он живо представил себе, как Карен стирает брюки, находит баночку и с хитрой улыбкой суёт её обратно в карман…

Чарльз всё ещё сидел отвернувшись, но совсем скоро он обернётся, увидит это, и момент будет безнадёжно разрушен. Плыли мучительно долгие секунды, тянулись, как капли карамели, застывающие в воздухе… Скорее сожми кулак, Хавьер, чёрт бы тебя побрал! Или наклони ладонь, урони проклятую баночку в траву! Сделай хоть что-нибудь! Страх и злость на себя заставили его вздрогнуть, и чёртова баночка наконец-то выскользнула из повлажневшей ладони в траву.

Чарльз обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Хавьер ёрзает на траве и лихорадочно шарит по карманам, как что-то блестящее вылетает из его руки, летит по изящной дуге, падает на гладкий мокрый песок у берега, как Хавьер с глухим рычанием рвётся вперёд и плюхается на живот, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкает песком нарядный жилет, как наконец выпрямляется, сдувает чёлку с лица и протягивает вперёд раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежит кольцо.

Кольцо было вырезано из кости и украшено вставками из бирюзы и сердолика. С одного края оно было повреждено огнём; на кости темнело чёрное пятнышко, а бирюзовая вставка треснула. Чарльз широко открыл глаза, взглянул на кольцо, потом на Хавьера:

\- Это то, что тебе отдал солдат?

Хавьер кивнул:

\- Я решил, что будет неправильно, если я просто сдам его скупщику или продам куда-то ещё. У меня нет права решать, что с ним делать, а у тебя есть.

Он положил кольцо в ладонь Чарльза. Тот склонился, внимательно разглядывая его, проводя кончиком пальца по вставкам из самоцветов.

\- Шаман носил его, - тихо проговорил Чарльз. Потом сжал кулак, спрятав кольцо, и повернулся к Хавьеру. В его глазах появилось странное выражение, которого Хавьер прежде не видел.

\- Спасибо, - проговорил Чарльз. – Это очень важно для меня. Я… я не знаю, что сказать…

Впервые за всё время их знакомства его голос дрогнул. Он на секунду закусил губу, продолжая смотреть на Хавьера этим новым взволнованным взглядом, и Хавьер вдруг замер, перестал дышать, поняв, что сейчас произойдёт что-то очень важное. Рука сама собой нашла тёплую ладонь Чарльза, и тот не отнял руку, даже подался навстречу ей, его пальцы шевельнулись, готовые переплестись с пальцами Хавьера.

\- А, вот вы где! – сквозь кусты шумно, как конь, пробился Джон с тремя бутылками пива в руках. Хавьер чуть не взвыл от разочарования – ну почему сейчас, почему не через пять минут, а ещё лучше – через пару часиков?! Марстон плюхнулся на траву рядом с Хавьером и протянул друзьям две бутылки, третью открыл сам и сделал длинный глоток.

\- Артур просил сообщить, что мы с вами идём на дело, - заявил он. – Через два дня со станции Уоллес отправляется дилижанс. Его хозяин нанял полдюжины охранников – значит, везут что-то ценное.

\- А куда едут? – спросил Хавьер.

\- В Валентайн.

Хавьер поперхнулся:

\- В Валентайн?! Джон, вы с Артуром и Валентайн – несовместимые понятия, если ты ещё не понял!

\- Вот поэтому мы и зовём вас с собой, - отозвался Джон, но Хавьера эта неуклюжая попытка польстить не впечатлила. Ладно Джон, он всё-таки одногодок Хавьера, его тупость ещё можно списать на возраст, но Артур-то на десять лет старше, он должен понимать, что опасно проворачивать дела возле Валентайна! Плюс ко всему неотданный поцелуй всё ещё горел на его губах, так что Хавьер ощетинился, как недовольный кот, и сердито спросил:

\- Откуда вообще взялся этот дилижанс? Кто вам дал наводку? Тот служащий, как его – Элден?

\- Чё за допрос? – фыркнул Джон, отмахиваясь от него. – Наводку дал Киран. Он случайно наткнулся на парочку О’Дрисколлов возле Дьюберри-крик, и подслушал их разговор. Они сами собираются грабануть этот дилижанс. Датч очень доволен – лишний повод пнуть под зад старого Колма…

Полдюжины охранников, да ещё и О’Дрисколлы. Что-то Хавьеру это совсем не нравилось. У Датча врагов не перечесть, не мстить же всем и каждому, рискуя жизнями своих людей.

– И вообще, мы не собираемся вести его до самого города, - продолжал Джон. - Устроим засаду на переправе через Дакоту, избавимся от охраны, дилижанс загоним Шимусу в Изумрудном ранчо, и быстро назад. Давайте, за успех! – и протянул свою бутылку, чтобы чокнуться с друзьями. Чарльз одним махом ополовинил свою бутылку и сказал:

\- За успех, guapo.

Хавьер смотрел, как Джон медленно опускает бутылку, как вытягивается его лицо, как отвисает челюсть, как широко распахиваются глаза. Хавьер смотрел, и мог бы смотреть бесконечно. Потому что понимал: как только Джон придёт в себя и растолкует Чарльзу, что на самом деле означает это словечко, то его, Хавьера, скорее всего сунут головой в озеро и подержат минут этак тридцать.

Всё ещё глядя на Чарльза огромными глазами, Джон начал бочком отползать в сторону, бормоча:

\- Слушай… ты хороший парень, и всё такое… но я не из этих.

\- Что? – нахмурился Чарльз и повернулся к Хавьеру. Тот на секунду прикрыл глаза. Проклятье, он уже и думать забыл о той дурацкой оговорке. Джон тоже повернулся к Хавьеру, и подскочил как ошпаренный, заметив в траве возле него баночку вазелина.

\- Отошли бы от лагеря подальше, тут же ребёнок!!! – выпалил он и тут же скрылся в кустах. Чарльз смотрел ему вслед. Потом повернулся к Хавьеру. Его глаза сделались холодными и подозрительными, и по какому-то ужасному проклятию Хавьер не мог отвести взгляд.

\- Guapo – это не «друг, с которым ты выпиваешь»? – спросил Чарльз. Он не кричал. Даже голос не повысил. Он говорил очень тихо и спокойно. Но за этим спокойствием чувствовалось нарастающее возмущение.

\- Нет, - только и смог сказать Хавьер. Перед глазами пронеслись все неловкие и дурацкие ситуации, в которые он попадал во время своих прошлых романов. Он всегда выкручивался легко и изящно, обращая всю неловкость в шутку, выходя сухим из воды. Но сейчас стыд буквально выжигал его изнутри. Чарльз наверняка думает, что всё это было просто дурацкой злобной шуткой. Шуткой, которую он совершенно не заслужил.

\- Что это означает? – ох, лучше бы он кричал, от этого холодного тихого голоса хочется провалиться под землю. Хавьер с трудом разжал губы и глухо ответил:

\- «Красавчик».

\- «Красавчик», - спокойно повторил Чарльз и кивнул, наконец-то опустив ресницы и отведя от Хавьера свой пристальный взгляд. – Лучше бы «сукин сын». Какого чёрта? – он снова взглянул на Хавьера, теперь в его глазах уже горела откровенная ярость. – Джон мой друг, что он теперь подумает обо мне?

\- Джон? Подумает? – Хавьер деланно усмехнулся, в жалкой попытке свалить всё с больной головы на здоровую. – Не уверен, что он умеет.

\- Зато ты умеешь, - отозвался Чарльз всё тем же тихим угрожающим голосом, от которого у Хавьера по коже побежали мурашки. – Ты придумал очень хорошую шутку. Видимо, я слишком тупой, чтобы её оценить.

Надо было, конечно, наехать на него в ответ, сказать, что никто не заставлял его произносить это слово в присутствии Джона, но Хавьер вдруг понял, что это будет так же некрасиво, как когда он только что пытался переводить стрелки на Джона. Единственное, что может спасти ситуацию – это откровенный разговор.

\- Чарльз, послушай…

\- Нет, это ты послушай. У меня уже такое бывало. Я пытался работать с несколькими бандами до вас, и я знаю, как вы, бледнолицые, пытаетесь отделаться от того, кто вам не нравится…

\- Ты кого бледнолицым назвал? – возмутился Хавьер, но Чарльз взглянул на него так, что Хавьер впервые в жизни ощутил желание заткнуться.

\- Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься. В предыдущих бандах тоже находились типы вроде тебя. Подбрасывали мне всякую гадость на подушку, пытались напоить меня или выставить дураком перед всеми. Я знаю, что Уильямсон и Белл меня ненавидят, но я не понимаю, тебе-то я что сделал?

\- Чарльз, я совсем не…

\- Я не уйду из этой банды, ясно? А если и уйду, то по более серьёзной причине, чем ты!

\- Да не хочу я, чтобы ты уходил! – крикнул Хавьер, сжимая кулаки так сильно, что ногти врезались в кожу. Чарльз сердито посмотрел на него:

\- Тогда зачем ты делал все эти вещи?

\- Потому что ты мне нравишься, я флиртовал с тобой!

Последние слова он прокричал так, что с ближайшего дерева сорвалась стая птиц и шумно улетела прочь. Лучшего аккомпанемента к своим словам Хавьер и пожелать не мог. Ну, разве что удар грома. Чарльз замер, его глаза медленно расширились.

\- Ты… что?

\- Помнишь, я пел тебе песню? Я бы уже тогда тебя поцеловал, если бы Джон не помешал. И вино я купил специально, чтобы мы его вместе выпили. Тот цветок я хотел подарить тебе за то, что ты выбрал хорошее место для лагеря. И то ограбление на болотах – это на самом деле было свидание, просто я не успел объяснить!

Чарльз некоторое время молчал, а потом тихо и твёрдо сказал:

\- Ты меня обманул.

Он поднялся на ноги. На его джинсах остались прилипшие травяные стебельки, но он этого даже не заметил. Хавьер тоже вскочил:

\- Нет! Я тебя не обманывал! Мы же действительно ограбили тех олухов…

\- Ты меня обманул, - повторил Чарльз, окидывая Хавьера тяжёлым взглядом. – Я не понимаю… если это и вправду так, почему ты не мог просто мне сказать?

\- Что сказать? – закатил глаза Хавьер. – «Привет, красавчик, пошли со мной»? Вот так сразу? Мы же не животные!

\- Не животные? Поэтому ты хвост распускал вместо того, чтобы честно сказать, что чувствуешь? – Чарльз устало провёл рукой по лбу: - Вы все так много говорите о какой-то ерунде, а о самом важном молчите и думаете, что другие должны догадаться… Откуда мне знать, что ты будешь честен со мной, если ты не был до сих пор?

\- Ты прав, - Хавьер шагнул вперёд и взял его за руку, про себя приказывая себе успокоиться и действовать хладнокровно, как полагает настоящему профессионалу. Чарльз взглянул на него, и Хавьер улыбнулся ему самой нежной, самой тёплой, самой обещающей из своих улыбок:

\- Чарльз, ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

\- Нет.

Он вытянул свою руку из пальцев Хавьера и развернулся, собираясь уходить. Хавьер почувствовал, как его сердце падает из грудной клетки, пробивает диафрагму и со свистом летит сквозь живот.

\- Давай просто поговорим.

\- Я сегодня занят, - Чарльз подобрал с земли свои шляпу и сапоги.

\- Тогда завтра.

\- И завтра тоже, - Чарльз направился к деревьям, за которыми находился лагерь.

\- Тогда послезавтра!

\- И послезавтра, - Чарльз обернулся и ещё раз окинул его убийственным взглядом: - Тебе отказали. Оставь меня в покое.

Он ушёл, не оглянувшись, а Хавьер остался совершенно один. На этом берегу и во всём мире.

Мысленно он велел себе взять себя в руки. Да, он много раз добивался взаимности. Но когда ему прямо отказывали – а такое тоже бывало – он никогда не был мудаком, не давил и не принуждал, а спокойно уходил. Это не ранило его самолюбие: в конце концов, ему самому нравились не все мужчины и не все женщины. И теперь ничего особенного не случилось. Ему ясно и решительно дали от ворот поворот, только и всего. Тогда почему ему так тоскливо, как будто в его жизни больше не случится ничего хорошего?..

*

\- Вот он где!

\- Хватай его!

Тилли и Карен подхватили Хавьера за руки и потащили к своему фургону. Тот совершенно не сопротивлялся, и Карен в конце концов довольно ощутимо пихнула его под зад своей пухлой коленкой, чтобы он не больно-то повисал на хрупких девичьих плечах. Мэри-Бет подпрыгивала от нетерпения, стоя в тени фургона. Артур сидел на ящике, покуривая сигарету, огонёк отражался в его смеющихся глазах.

\- Явился, не запылился, - проговорил он, когда девчонки усадили Хавьера на землю и сгрудились вокруг. – Где ты пропадал весь день?

\- Не помню, - честно сказал Хавьер. Артур только хмыкнул и снова затянулся:

\- Ну-ка признавайся, что такое ты наговорил Джону сегодня утром?

\- Ничего, - Хавьер бессмысленно глядел перед собой, с вялым удивлением отмечая, что уже наступил поздний вечер. Тилли пихнула его в бок острым локотком:

\- Ни фига себе «ничего»! Да он вылетел из леса, как ошпаренный!

\- И сразу поехал в Роудс! – прыснула от смеха Мэри-Бет.

\- И вернулся с охапкой цветов, которые тут же раздарил всем женщинам, - фыркнула Карен. – Даже старухе Гримшо перепало, хотя я бы на его месте приволокла ей ядовитый плющ...

\- Ша, Карен, - похлопал её по плечу Артур. - Не кипятись, ты не на работе.

\- А Эбигейл он подарил шёлковую косынку и заколку для волос, - глаза Тилли блестели в темноте, она явно снова представила себе всю эту красоту.

\- И они весь вечер катались вдвоём на лодке, - мечтательно протянула Мэри-Бет. – Ты бы видел, какая Эбигейл вернулась счастливая…

\- И мы подумали, что ты на него как-то повлиял, - теперь уже Карен тыкала его в бок локтем. Хавьер понял, что должен что-то сказать. По лагерю наверняка весь день ходят слухи один фантастичнее другого.

\- Ну… - протянул он, стараясь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом. – Скажем так, я намекнул, что ему не нравятся женщины. Ну правда же, такая красотка вешается ему на шею, а он – ни в какую! Подозрительно.

Все на миг замолчали, а потом Карен расхохоталась так громко, что Молли, как раз шмыгнувшая мимо них к озеру, неодобрительно сморщила носик: мол, чего ещё ждать от этой вульгарной девчонки, не знающей, что леди пристало смеяться тихо и музыкально, скромно прикрывая рот ладошкой. Тилли и Мэри-Бет пару секунд сидели разинув рты, а потом хором рассмеялись, и даже Артур, хоть и старался держать лицо кирпичом, в итоге не выдержал и прыснул так, что сигарета вылетела у него изо рта.

\- Ну, Марстон, - пробормотал он, сдерживая смех. – Пятнадцать лет я его воспитывал, и без толку, а тебе стоило только пошутить, и он сразу за ум взялся…

\- Да ну тебя, Артур, - смеялась Тилли. – Знаем мы, как ты его «воспитывал», только гонял из угла в угол.

\- Чего-о-о? Да я сама доброта!

Пока они продолжали спорить и смеяться, Карен отвела Хавьера в сторону:

\- Хочу, чтобы ты узнал это прежде, чем сам увидишь. Я случайно услышала, как Чарльз разговаривал с Ленни. Ленни пожаловался, что Билл храпит во сне, и Чарльз предложил поменяться местами в палатках… Я не стала вмешиваться, это бы выглядело странно.

\- Да, спасибо, - глухо отозвался Хавьер. Карен сочувственно погладила его по руке:

\- Хочешь поговорить?

\- Как-нибудь потом.

Только что Чарльз прошёл мимо них, отвернувшись, и больше Хавьера в этот момент ничего не волновало.


	6. Нож

\- Давай, Артур! – Джон тяжело дышал, волосы прилипли к его лбу, щёки покраснели и поблёскивали от пота.

\- Джон… я долго не продержусь, - прохрипел Артур. – Силы у меня уже не те…

\- Ещё немного, - простонал в ответ Джон. – Давай, ты сможешь…

\- Джентльмены, а мы вам не мешаем? – звонко спросил Хавьер. Артур и Джон отвернулись от дилижанса, который они пытались вытолкнуть из грязи. Лица у них были красные от усталости и раздражения.

\- Заткнись! – хором рявкнули оба, и к ним тут же присоединился ещё один раздражённый голос:

\- Хавьер, ты либо умолкни, либо помогай!

Впервые за эти два дня Чарльз заговорил с ним, и Хавьер тут же воспрял духом. И не только духом, понял он, любуясь тем, как Чарльз сжимает в руках концы толстой верёвки, привязанной к хомутам лошадей, как обрисовываются под тонкой рубашкой тугие крепкие мышцы, когда он отступает назад и натягивает верёвку, пытаясь вытянуть дилижанс на более твёрдое место.

\- Я и так помогаю, - отозвался Хавьер. – Я на стрёме стою.

С этими словами он вскинул револьвер и пальнул по раненому бандиту О’Дрисколла, пытавшемуся исподтишка доползти до револьвера. О’Дрисколл дёрнулся и застыл, теперь уже навсегда.

Ограбление с самого начала пошло не так, как планировалось. Когда они добрались до переправы через Дакоту, начался дождь, и не просто дождь, а сильнейший ливень, которые часто обрушиваются на Сердцеземье в середине лета. Дождь не утихал так долго, что, казалось, река сейчас выйдет из берегов, воды было столько, что другой берег нельзя было разглядеть. Со стороны озера налетал порывами шквальный ветер, что тоже не добавляло радости. Наконец появился дилижанс, но никакой охраны не было – только один хлипкого вида кучер. Едва завидев людей в масках, он безо всяких вопросов остановил дилижанс и поднял руки. Никакого оружия при нём не было, от страха он едва держался на ногах, и вместо того, чтобы убить его или хотя бы вырубить, Артур просто велел ему убираться ко всем чертям и помалкивать. После этого Чарльз посмотрел на него с таким уважением, что у Хавьера аж в глазах потемнело от ревности.

Как только кучер скрылся в лесу, а Хавьер начал вскрывать отмычкой ящик позади дилижанса, внезапно раздались выстрелы. Бандиты поспешно попрятались за камнями, а перепуганные лошади понесли, и дилижанс выкатился на берег, но далеко не уехал – увяз в размытой дождями глине. Сперва, увидев всадников, Хавьер решил, что это отставшие от дилижанса охранники, но одного взгляда на чёрные плащи и зелёные галстуки хватило, чтобы понять: это О’Дрисколлы. Видимо, они перебили всю охрану, но упустили дилижанс. То-то кучер весь позеленел от страха – убежал от одних грабителей, чтобы тут же нарваться на других. Наткнувшись на решительный отпор, почти все О’Дрисколлы тут же развернулись и ускакали, но несколько всё же остались лежать на поле боя. Артура это не успокоило: он сразу понял, что скоро О’Дрисколлы вернутся, и их будет больше, и велел парням быстро забирать деньги и выталкивать дилижанс из грязи.

Наконец, когда Чарльз особенно сильно потянул за верёвку, а Джон и Артур особенно сильно подтолкнули сзади, измученные лошади сделали несколько шагов, и задние колёса с мерзким хлюпаньем выскользнули из глины. В следующую секунду Джон и Артур с не менее мерзким хлюпаньем упали в ту же глину, а Чарльз едва успел отскочить в сторону из-под копыт рассерженных лошадей. Рыча и ругаясь, Джон кинулся вслед за дилижансом. Артур изо всех сил отряхивался от грязи, и свистел так угрожающе, что на месте его лошади Хавьер бы тоже не прибежал. Чарльз молчал, но было видно, что даже его терпение на исходе: Хавьер даже издалека видел, что на лбу у него образовалась морщина глубиной с Гранд-Каньон.

Наконец Джон с Артуром устроились на облучке дилижанса, их кони робко вышли на дорогу, готовые бежать за хозяевами. Боаз, чёрт бы его побрал, не отзывался на свист Хавьера. Таима вернулась раньше всех, и уже позволила Чарльзу запрыгнуть в седло. Глядя на него с завистью, Хавьер подумал, что у Чарльза всё-таки есть чувство юмора – это ж надо было завести такую спокойную и разумную лошадку и назвать её именем, которое означает «Громовой раскат».

\- Ну, мы на Изумрудное ранчо! – крикнул Артур через плечо, хлестнув лошадей поводьями. – Увидимся в лагере!

\- Залезай, - буркнул Чарльз. Хавьер забрался на лошадь позади него и обхватил его за пояс со всей возможной вежливостью. Чарльз тронул поводья, и лошадь сорвалась с места очень вовремя – на другом берегу за деревьями уже замелькали тени всадников, послышались крики и выстрелы.

\- Держись крепче! – Чарльз наклонился в седле, Таима прибавила ходу и свернула в лес, густо разросшийся на берегу Дакоты. Она прекрасно ориентировалась в лесу и скакала вперёд, не сбавляя ходу и ловко лавируя между деревьями. Чтобы не слететь на землю, Хавьеру пришлось обхватить Чарльза за талию и прижаться грудью к его широкой и тёплой спине.

\- Господи, только бы не встал, - пробормотал он.

\- Что? – крикнул Чарльз.

\- Говорю, что-то я сегодня устал!

\- С чего вдруг?

\- Эй! Вообще-то, это я вскрыл замок, и пострелять мне тоже пришлось!

\- Ладно, - отозвался Чарльз. – Беру свои слова обратно.

Выстрелы прекратились, их преследователи отстали, и Чарльз натянул поводья, позволяя Таиме перейти на более спокойный и медленный шаг. Они ехали через светлый сосновый лес, после недавнего дождя воздух был свежий и ароматный, между деревьями дрожали столбы золотого солнечного света.

\- Я вижу следы подков, - сказал Чарльз. – Думаю, Боаз где-то поблизости.

Хавьер мысленно пожелал, чтобы своенравный конь ещё немного побегал, прежде чем они его найдут. Ему нравилось ехать вот так, обхватив Чарльза за талию, чувствуя сквозь ткань, какая у него мягкая и тёплая кожа. С тех пор, как два дня назад Чарльз переехал под другой тент, они впервые оказались так близко. Вот бы они ехали долго, очень долго, как можно дольше и как можно дальше отсюда, до бескрайних свободных земель Запада, где они будут только вдвоём… Глупо. Бессмысленно. Он же знает, что никогда не сможет покинуть Датча, ведь тот спас ему жизнь… но и Чарльз тоже спас ему жизнь. Он такой сильный и надёжный, рядом с ним так спокойно и тепло… Очень легко, осторожно, надеясь, что Чарльз ничего не заметит, Хавьер прикоснулся губами к его жёстким волнистым волосам, стянутым в низкий хвост. Ему очень хотелось сказать, как он был не прав, что сразу не сказал о своих чувствах, как хочет начать всё сначала, как долго и одиноко тянулись эти две ночи без него, без его тепла и ровного дыхания…

«Любить – значит никогда не просить прощения». Так сказала ему одна очень красивая и очень жестокая дама, и Хавьер навсегда запомнил эти слова. Сейчас они снова всплыли в его памяти. Тут его осенило: ведь он-то Чарльза не любит! Совсем нет! Просто хочет его. До дрожи хочет, до мурашек… но это страсть, а не любовь. А значит, он вполне может попросить у него прощения, и они забудут эту глупую ссору…

\- Хавьер, говори уже.

\- Что? – встрепенулся Хавьер. Чарльз вздохнул:

\- Я же знаю, что ты хочешь что-то сказать. Ты слишком громко дышишь. И вообще, я это _чувствую_ , - язвительно добавил он, выразительно поёрзав на седле, так что Хавьеру пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не застонать – его недавняя молитва не была услышана.

\- Ладно! – проворчал он. – Я хотел попросить у тебя прощения. Прости, что не сказал тебе правду. И насчёт Джона – как только мы вернёмся в лагерь, я ему всё объясню, скажу, что ты не приставал к нему.

\- Хорошо, - спокойно ответил Чарльз. – Я на тебя не сержусь.

Хавьер на секунду оторопел:

\- В смысле… и всё?!

\- Да, - Чарльз пожал плечами. – А что ещё?

\- Ну, обычно после такого ещё немного обижаются, и нужно ещё пару раз повторить, что тебе жаль, и так далее… и может, что-нибудь подарить…

\- Может быть, если обида достаточно серьёзная. Но я правда уже не сержусь. Я много думал за эти два дня и решил, что ты просто совершил ошибку. Это так?

\- Так, - признал Хавьер, чувствуя, что краснеет. Если бы существовал конкурс среди тех, кто лучше всех умеет сообщать неудобную правду, то Чарльз Смит точно получил бы все призы, какие только возможно. – Просто… знаешь, есть правила… любить – значит никогда не просить прощения, и всё такое.

Чарльз резко повернулся в седле:

\- Что за глупости?!

\- Эти глупости много раз спасали меня от разбитого сердца, - усмехнулся Хавьер. Но Чарльз сердито нахмурился:

\- Любить – значит понимать друг друга. Уважать друг друга. Делиться тем, что на душе, а если есть проблемы – решать их вместе. И просить прощения, если обидел того, кого любишь!

\- Может быть, - Хавьер вдруг осознал, как же он _близко._ Он ощущал тёплое дыхание Чарльза на своих губах. Мог разглядеть каждую ресницу, каждую золотистую искорку в его тёплых карих глазах. Его руки сами собой обхватили Чарльза крепче, скользнули вверх по его животу, по мускулистой груди, так что он чувствовал, как бьётся его сердце – быстро и ровно. – Может быть, это верно для тех, кто любит… но мы-то с тобой… совсем не…

И в этот момент их оглушил выстрел.

Хавьер почувствовал, как Чарльз дёрнулся в его объятиях. Его лицо окаменело, глаза потемнели от боли. А потом он очень медленно завалился набок и упал на землю. Трава под его телом быстро окрашивалась кровью.

Таима испуганно заржала и вскинулась на дыбы, а потом помчалась куда-то в сторону. Хавьер инстинктивно схватил поводья и сжал бока лошади коленями, не позволяя ей сбросить и себя тоже. Прогремел новый выстрел, Хавьер буквально почувствовал рядом со своей головой горячий воздух от пули, и натянул поводья, заставляя кобылу остановиться. Только после этого он соскочил на землю и тут же спрятался позади дерева, как раз вовремя – раздался следующий выстрел. Потом ещё один, пуля вонзилась в дерево, за которым он спрятался.

Хавьер выхватил револьвер. Где-то ужасно далеко от него Чарльз отползал с линии огня. Хавьер не видел его, но слышал, как он кричит от невыносимой боли – таких криков Хавьер никогда от него не слышал, даже не думал, что он на это способен, и сейчас его сердце рвалось на части.

\- Держись, я скоро! – выкрикнул он, а потом, пригнувшись, выскочил из-за дерева и побежал к следующему. Пуля разметала сухие листья у самых его ног за секунду до того, как он спрятался. До его ушей донёсся издевательский смех и голос с сильным ирландским акцентом:

\- Давай, иди сюда! Иди поближе! Пристрелю тебя так же, как твоего друга!

\- Рано радуешься, сволочь, - прошипел Хавьер. Ярость очистила его разум, выжгла калёным железом страх и сомнения, оставив одну твёрдую решимость. Так всегда бывало с ним, когда начинался бой. В такие минуты Хавьер уже не был удачливым вором, талантливым музыкантом и страстным любовником, он терял всё слабое и человеческое, превращался в совершенное и смертоносное оружие, такое же, как его нож и револьвер.

По паузам между выстрелами он понял, что нападающий стреляет из снайперской винтовки, очень точной, с высокой убойной силой, но однозарядной. Используя паузы между выстрелами, Хавьер перебегал от одного дерева к другому, пока не подбежал поближе к стрелявшему. Он уже мог видеть его – за дерево метнулась фигура в чёрном плаще и чёрной шляпе. О’Дрисколл! Хавьер крепко сжал гравированную рукоятку револьвера, ожидая, когда враг снова неосторожно высунется из-за дерева. О, с каким удовольствием он прострелил бы ему колено или живот, а потом добил бы парой жестоких ударов револьвером по голове! Крики Чарльза всё ещё звенели у него в ушах, пусть О’Дрисколл тоже покричит… Но у него не было времени на месть. Едва бандит перезарядил винтовку и снова высунулся из-за дерева (медленно, осторожно, уже не смеясь - боится, подонок), Хавьер нажал на курок, и пуля вонзилась ему в лоб над правым глазом. Голова откинулась назад, точно ему врезали в подбородок, и он упал на землю, как мешок.

Хавьер тут же со всех ног побежал назад. Он нашёл Чарльза у одного из деревьев. Тот успел добраться до укрытия, но потерял сознание. Глаза были закрыты, левая рука из последних сил зажимала рану на правой. Хавьер разжал его пальцы, разорвал пропитанную кровью ткань. Пуля насквозь пробила руку чуть пониже плеча, кровь обильно текла из двух ран, пропитывая землю. Хавьеру было некогда проверять, не задета ли кость; пока ему было достаточно того, что не задета артерия, кровь не била струёй, а просто текла, значит, повреждена только вена. Он вытащил из-за пазухи платок и туго перевязал рану, не обращая внимания на выстрелы, которые снова затрещали в лесной тиши.

\- Гордон! Гордон, ты меня слышишь? – завопил кто-то. Хавьер вновь схватил револьвер и подбежал к большому валуну, укрылся за ним. Он успел лишь заметить, что к нему со всех ног несутся четыре длинные фигуры в чёрных плащах с зелёными галстуками на шеях, а потом быстро упал на землю – два выстрела прогремели в воздухе над ним. Хавьер высунулся из-за валуна, выстрелил, и одна из чёрных фигур осела на землю, но в тот же момент пуля чиркнула по камню рядом с головой Хавьера. Он снова пригнулся, быстро вытащил барабан револьвера – осталось только два патрона, надо перезарядить – и тут на него сверху упала тень.

Хавьер одним движением пальцев вставил барабан обратно, потом взвёл курок и выстрелил – и всё это за какие-то пару секунд. О’Дрисколл, уже вскинувший приклад винтовки, чтобы ударить мексиканца по голове, резко закричал, когда пуля вонзилась ему в грудь, и обрушился на Хавьера всей своей массой. Хавьер быстро столкнул его с себя, пополз в сторону – и тут другой враг с воплем ударил его подкованным сапогом по руке, держащей револьвер.

Хавьер отбивался, как дикий кот, хорошенько порезал врагов ножом, одному, кажется, даже оттяпал палец, но внезапно он понял, что врагов что-то многовато. Он точно помнил, что убил двоих из четырёх, но прямо сейчас один повис у него на левом плече, второй выкручивал правую руку, третий обхватил сзади за шею, четвёртый прицелился в голову из дробовика, а пятый вот прямо сейчас врежет прикладом винтовки под рёбра. И точно, врезал. Боль распустилась внутри, как кровавый цветок, Хавьер захрипел – закричать не мог из-за руки, которая грубо сдавливала шею. Удар как будто вышиб из него остатки сил, он обмяк в руках врагов, и они тут же повалили его на землю и выкрутили руки за спину.

\- А хорошо, что мы не пристрелили Даффи, когда он нас подслушал! – весело крикнул один из О’Дрисколлов, прижимая Хавьера к земле, пока второй связывал ему руки. – Донал всё орал: стреляй, мол, стреляй, а то расскажет, что мы собираемся сделать. А я и смекнул, что это нам на руку.

\- Да мы поняли, поняли, - проворчал кто-то. – Заткнись уже, Пэдди. Вон Колм едет.

Колм О’Дрисколл? Хавьер внутренне похолодел. Впервые за весь день ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Выходит, всё было подстроено. Киран, бедный дурачок, так гордился и радовался, что сумел угодить Датчу, и ещё не знает, что на самом деле подвёл его. За такую подставу Датч его точно не пощадит. Но Хавьер об этом уже не узнает. Он умрёт здесь, в этом лесу, и парни Колма точно устроят ему настоящее мучение, если учесть, скольких из них он зарезал или пристрелил.

Его схватили за шиворот и подняли на ноги. Со всех сторон его окружали тёмные фигуры О’Дрисколлов – в руках ружья, на рожах глумливые ухмылки. Небрежно придерживая поводья, к Хавьеру подъехал Колм О’Дрисколл. Как всегда, по сравнению со своими бандитами, одетыми в пыльные плащи и засаленные шляпы, он выглядел опрятно, с претензией на элегантность – на сапогах из тонкой кожи поблёскивают начищенные шпоры, тощие плечи прикрывает пальто с меховой опушкой, зелёный шёлковый галстук скрепляет блестящая булавка. Но роскошная одежда не могла скрыть жидких седых волос и дряблой, морщинистой кожи. Колм остановил коня, окинул презрительным взглядом Хавьера, потом посмотрел на Чарльза, неподвижно лежащего на земле, и его тонкие губы скривились от отвращения.

\- Дегенераты, - отчётливо произнёс он, оглядывая бандитов. – Кого вы схватили? Кого, я вас спрашиваю?! Ясно же сказал: мне нужны Морган или Марстон! Ради этого мусора Датч пальцем о палец не ударит!

\- Сэр, - начал было Пэдди, но тут Колм отвесил ему затрещину, и тот заткнулся. Судя по его лицу, теперь он был не очень-то рад своей идее.

\- У меня есть дела поважнее, - холодно сказал Колм. – Вы все, быстро за мной. А ты, Пэдди, наведи тут порядок. Пристрелить обоих!

\- Сэр, этот, кажись, всё, - подал голос другой бандит, склонившись над Чарльзом и вытащив из петли на поясе его обрез.

Глаза Хавьера застила красная пелена. Как же так, если бы он успел, если бы перевязал рану чуть раньше… Он вдруг понял, что кричит и вырывается из рук бандитов, а потом услышал смех Колма:

\- Ишь ты, какой голосистый! Пэдди, прежде чем прикончить, выведай у него всё, что сможешь, насчёт Датча.

\- Есть, босс, - отозвался Пэдди, потирая опухшую щёку.

Колм стегнул коня хлыстом и ускакал, за ним убрались и остальные О’Дрисколлы. Остались только Пэдди и его приятель, всё ещё шарящий по карманам Чарльза. Пэдди прижал Хавьера спиной к дереву и вытащил нож.

\- Сейчас я тебе личико поправлю, - ухмыльнулся он. Хавьер от души плюнул ему в рожу. Что ж, по крайней мере, он умрёт потому, что не бросил друга в беде. Он слишком часто видел, как люди умирают по куда более жалким причинам.

Ухмылка сползла с лица Пэдди, на нём осталась только злоба. Оскалившись и прищурив правый глаз, он поднёс холодное лезвие к щеке Хавьера…

\- Брось нож.

Хавьер замер, сердце пропустило удар. Он узнал этот тихий голос, теперь хрипловатый от боли и слабости, но твёрдый, полный сдержанной угрозы. Пэдди медленно обернулся, и Хавьер выглянул из-за его плеча.

Чарльз стоял в паре шагов от них, обхватив второго бандита за плечи и приставив нож к его шее. О’Дрисколл мог бы легко освободиться, схватившись за окровавленную руку, держащую его, и причинив Чарльзу боль, но от ужаса он ничего не соображал, его выпученные глаза не выражали ничего. А глаза Чарльза, из-за расширившихся зрачков ставшие почти чёрными, выражали только одно: обещание смерти.

\- Я сказал. Брось. Нож, - повторил он, глядя Пэдди в глаза. Тот нервно сглотнул, дёрнув кадыком, и выпалил:

\- Сам бросай!

\- Ладно, - Чарльз сделал практически неуловимое движение левой рукой, и Пэдди дёрнулся, а потом упал на землю. Рукоятка ножа торчала у него из глазницы. Чарльз тут же обхватил второго бандита за шею и крутанул, раздался тошнотворный хруст, и на землю упал ещё один труп.

Шатаясь и чуть не падая, Чарльз подошёл поближе к Пэдди, выдернул нож из его головы. Хавьер повернулся к нему спиной, почувствовал, как окровавленный нож разрезает верёвку на его руках. После этого Чарльз упал на колени, весь дрожа и постанывая от боли.

Хавьер тут же упал рядом с ним и обхватил руками его голову. Его руки были в крови, и лицо Чарльза тоже было забрызгано кровью, но Хавьера это совершенно не заботило. Он даже не почувствовал вкуса крови, когда прижался губами к его губам. Только дикий табак и спелая черника, и что-то ещё, неразличимое, но совершенно потрясающее. Всё ещё не отрываясь от его губ, Хавьер погладил его по лицу, по шее, обхватил за плечи и уловил, как он глухо застонал, когда пальцы потревожили его раненую руку.

\- Прости, - выдохнул Хавьер, отрываясь от него.

\- Я в порядке, - прошептал Чарльз, заваливаясь на бок. Хавьер обхватил его за талию и рывком поднялся на ноги, увлекая его за собой – откуда только силы взялись? Оттаскивая раненого друга прочь от остывающих трупов, он засвистел что было сил – и увидел, как из-за деревьев появляются две чёрно-белые лошади, Боаз и Таима.

\- Ты опять спас мне жизнь, - сказал он. Чарльз ухватился за его плечо непослушными, похолодевшими пальцами и прошептал:

\- Не спас бы, если бы ты не остановил мне кровь.

Хавьер издал нервный смешок:

\- Так значит, мы в расчёте? Я тебе больше ничего не должен?

\- Разве что… ещё одно… свидание, - слабо отозвался Чарльз. Хавьер остановился и повернулся к нему, не веря в то, что слышит. Чарльз улыбнулся ему, его глаза были полны благодарности… и не только. Он смотрел на Хавьера с восхищением, и Хавьер понял, что ему это нравится. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на правый рукав Чарльза, потемневший и влажный от крови. Да уж, нескоро он сможет снова стрелять из лука.

\- Нам надо где-нибудь остановиться. Сделать тебе нормальную перевязку и отдохнуть.

\- Нет, - Чарльз снова взял его за плечо, теперь уже увереннее, пальцы больше не дрожали. – Ты должен ехать в лагерь, и быстро.

\- Я не могу тебя бросить! – Хавьер сжал кулаки. Чарльз тяжело помотал головой, волосы упали ему на лицо:

\- Я не мог пошевелиться, но слышал, что говорил Колм. Им нужны Артур и Джон. Может, О’Дрисколлы уже гонятся за ними или даже схватили. Чем раньше Датч узнает обо всём, тем лучше.

\- Я не могу тебя бросить, - повторил Хавьер, хватая его за рубашку и притягивая его к себе, вдыхая железный запах крови и слабый, практически неразличимый – дикого табака. – Не могу. Не могу.

\- Со мной всё будет хорошо, - голос Чарльза срывался от боли, но всё равно каким-то образом оставался спокойным. – Я буду ехать за тобой, я просто… я просто не могу двигаться быстро.

\- О’кей, - пробормотал Хавьер, отстраняясь от него, но не отпуская до конца. – Тогда я поеду.

Чарльз улыбнулся. А потом поцеловал его – очень нежно, ласково накрыв губами его дрожащие губы, гладя по щеке самыми кончиками сильных пальцев. Хавьеру показалось, что он становится очень лёгким, прямо как пёрышко, что они с Чарльзом взлетают, поднимаются всё выше и выше, и был даже немного удивлён, открыв глаза и убедившись, что всё ещё стоит на земле, в пронизанном солнечными лучами и забрызганном кровью сосновом лесу.

На нетвёрдых ногах он подошёл к Боазу и забрался в седло. Конь недовольно фыркнул, почуяв кровь. Хавьер вздохнул, погладил его по шее и тронул поводья, заставляя тронуться в путь.

\- Хавьер.

Хавьер быстро обернулся. Чарльз стоял, положив раненую руку на луку седла, здоровой поглаживая нервно дрожащую лошадь. Внимательно глядя в глаза Хавьеру, он сказал:

\- Я буду ехать напрямик, по берегу озера.

\- Понял, - твёрдо сказал Хавьер, и пришпорил коня, отправляя его с места в галоп.

… Робби Ладлоу, предводитель большого отряда рейдеров Лемойна, готовил со своими людьми нападение на поезд. Поезд опаздывал. Робби всё чаще вытаскивал из кармана золотые часы и разражался руганью. Остальные рейдеры помалкивали: все знали, что если злить босса, то люди вокруг него начинают неожиданно воспламеняться. Бандиты молча курили, стоя возле железной дороги, наблюдали, как подрагивает воздух над нагревшимися за день рельсами. Здесь ветка очень близко проходила от Дьюберри-крик, через высохший ручей был перекинут деревянный мост, и в кустах у моста была припрятана телега с пулемётом.

\- Я что-то вижу! – закричал один из разбойников, забравшийся на дерево и наблюдающий за дорогой в бинокль. – Вижу дым!

\- На позиции, так вас и растак! – заорал Ладлоу и на всякий случай прибавил ещё парочку крепких слов. Бандиты тут же похватали оружие, один из них бросился к телеге, чтобы в нужный момент привести пулемёт в боевую готовность. Но рельсы не задрожали, воздух не пронзил гудок паровоза и грохот колёс. Оказалось, что вместо дыма в воздух поднимался огромный столб песка.

\- Назад, в бога душу вашу мать! – взревел Ладлоу, но тут из-за склона холма на дорогу вылетел не отряд охотников за головами, а всего лишь один невысокий мексиканец на невысоком чёрно-белом коне. На безрыбье и жалкий гризер сойдёт за богатого янки, решил Ладлоу, и взмахнул рукой, приказывая стрелять.

Хавьер налетел на него, и жестокий бандит, гроза штата Лемойн и парочки соседних, едва успел отскочить в сторону и на всякий случай сиганул с отвесного склона прямо в грязную воду на дне Дьюберри-крик. Его люди заорали, открыли пальбу, человек на телеге заметался, приводя в порядок пулемёт. Хавьер пришпорил коня, Боаз пробежал по мосту и с места взвился в воздух, перелетая и телегу, и пулемёт, и испуганно сжавшегося бандита в таком великолепном прыжке, которому позавидовал бы любой призёр скачек. Поднимая тучи красной пыли, медленно оседающей в вечернем воздухе, Хавьер помчался дальше. Вслед ему неслись выстрелы и громоподобная ругань Робби Ладлоу.

Молодой человек едва обратил на всё это внимание. Сердце стучало в его груди, как барабан. Губы горели от поцелуев. Глаза едва различали дорогу. Не сбавляя ходу, Хавьер промчался по дороге до знакомого поворота, натянул поводья, и усталый Боаз, не понимающий, за что хозяин так его загоняет, проскакал до границы лагеря и раздражённо вздохнул, когда Хавьер наконец слез с него.

\- Спасибо, - прохрипел он и сунул коню мятную карамельку. Разгневанный Боаз выплюнул её, и карамелька попала Хавьеру прямо в лоб. И опять Хавьер почти ничего не почувствовал. На негнущихся ногах он поспешил к палатке Датча, оглядываясь по сторонам.

К своему огромному облегчению, он тут же увидел Артура и Джона – те сидели у костра, причём Джон обнимал за талию Эбигейл, которая вся прямо-таки светилась от счастья. Мысленно возблагодарив Деву Марию за то, что уберегла этих идиотов, Хавьер выхватил из рук идущего мимо Дядюшки бутылку пива и осушил её одним глотком.

\- Эй! – возмутился Дядюшка. – Никакого воспитания у молодёжи!

\- Спасибо, старик, - Хавьер похлопал его по плечу и снова рванул с места, торопясь к шатру Датча, но вместо этого врезался в Артура.

\- Тихо, тихо, - Артур обхватил его, не давая упасть. – Да ты весь в пыли! За тобой что, черти гнались? Где Чарльз?

\- Мы целова… - выпалил Хавьер, не соображая, что говорит, но вовремя исправился: - Мы целый отряд О’Дрисколлов встретили! Мне нужен Датч, срочно! И ты… и ты тоже, - он указал трясущимся пальцем на Джона, - вы тоже останьтесь.

\- Что за шум? – Датч неторопливо шагал к костру. За его спиной Хозия быстро поднялся из-за стола, на его лице отразилась тревога.

\- Это была ловушка! – выдохнул Хавьер. – Нас подставили! Колм О’Дрисколл устроил засаду. Ему были нужны Артур или Джон, кто-то из них, а лучше оба.

\- Зачем? – фыркнул Артур. – Понимаю, я, но Марстон… он же абсолютно бесполезен!

\- Заткнись, Морган! – недовольно воскликнул Джон, и тут же сердито вмешалась Эбигейл:

\- Да уж, Артур, перестань его ругать без конца!

Подумать только, что ещё недавно они сами ругались без конца, а после того случая на берегу воркуют, как молодожёны, и защищают друг друга! Артур довольно ухмыльнулся и украдкой показал Хавьеру большой палец.

\- Зачем Колму были нужны Артур и Джон? – нахмурился Датч.

\- Чтобы заманить тебя в ловушку. Он так и сказал: Датч пальцем о палец не ударит ради… ради меня или Чарльза.

\- Да, кстати, где он? – повторил Артур, уже заметно нервничая.

\- Ему прострелили руку.

Артур, только успевший сесть обратно на бревно, снова вскочил:

\- И ты бросил его одного?!

\- Он сам приказал мне уйти и предупредить вас!

\- Я еду его искать, - Артур решительно направился к коновязи, Хозия удержал его за руку:

\- Не вздумай покидать лагерь, только не сейчас! Датч…

\- Я понял, - голос Датча был полон ледяной ярости. – Мальчишка О’Дрисколл подставил нас. Билл! Тащи его сюда.

\- Нет! – крикнул Хавьер, но Билл уже вскочил и с гадкой ухмылкой отправился в темноту. Хавьер сам не знал, почему делает это – мелкий Киран не вызывал у него ничего, кроме раздражения, вечно ноет и прячет глаза, даже для Колма, который набирает в свою банду всяких дегенератов, взять к себе такого – это уже слишком. И ещё недавно он бы только фыркнул, узнав, что новенький поплатился за свою глупость и наивность. Но сейчас что-то в нём изменилось. Он уже не относился к слабым и испуганным с таким же презрением, как раньше. Может, он ещё и не готов помогать незнакомцам – но помочь _своим_ он вполне в состоянии. И поэтому, когда из темноты показалось бледное и напуганное лицо Кирана, Хавьер решительно выступил вперёд:

\- Датч, он ни о чём не знал…

\- Я услышал от тебя достаточно, сынок! – резко бросил Датч. – Теперь я хочу послушать его. Говори, Киран, когда ты сговорился со своими дружками?

\- Мистер ван дер Линде… сэр… - парень попятился назад, но тут же наткнулся на Билла, который грубо толкнул его в спину. – Я не понимаю! Я же рассказал вам про дилижанс!

\- Рассказал, - кивнул Датч, глаза хищно сверкали в темноте. – А вот о том, что это ловушка, ты рассказать забыл. Из-за тебя мистер Морган и остальные оказались в опасности.

\- Да ладно тебе, Датч, парень же говорит… - начал Артур, но замолчал, когда Датч махнул на него рукой. Киран уже совсем растерялся, его глаза начали бегать, как у напуганной лошади. Хавьера пронзила ярость, раскалённая белая ярость.

\- ДАТЧ!!! – заорал он так, что к нему обернулся не только Датч, но и все остальные, и даже парочка цапель, под шумок таскавшие с берега пойманную рыбу. – Датч, ты можешь меня выслушать или нет? Я же сказал, что он не виноват! Когда О’Дрисколлы схватили меня, один из них сказал, что они с самого начала хотели просто ограбить этот дилижанс. Они заметили, что Киран рядом, и хотели его убить, но он скрылся, и тогда они решили использовать это, чтобы схватить наших парней! Даффи не виноват.

\- Допустим, - недовольно сказал Датч и окинул Кирана таким взглядом, что стало ясно: он ему не доверяет. Но хотя бы карать больше не хочет. Где-то в темноте разочарованно вздохнул Билл.

\- Ну всё, - вздохнул Хавьер. – Я всё, что нужно, рассказал, всем пока, я поехал за Чарльзом.

\- Как же вы поедете, мистер Эскуэлла? – робко спросил Киран. – Ваш конь весь в мыле. Загоните вы его. Давайте я его почищу и напою?

\- И в самом деле, Хавьер, оставайся, мы сами его найдём, - Артур похлопал его по плечу. Он всё ещё был встревожен за лучшего друга, но глаза у него хитро блестели – он-то точно понял, _что_ Хавьер чуть не прокричал первым делом, как оказался в лагере.

\- Нет! – Хавьер сжал кулаки. – Оставайтесь здесь, вы оба, не хватало ещё, чтобы кого-то из вас спасать пришлось! А ты, Даффи, - он развернулся к Кирану, - чтоб сидел на жопе ровно и не покидал лагерь, понял меня?!

Он так грозно сверкнул глазами, что бедный Киран попятился назад. Отлично, теперь он из лагеря носу не покажет. И правильно, а то бывшие дружки и впрямь его пристрелят, или что похуже.

\- Раз уж ты не хочешь брать нас с собой, возьми Старичка, - предложил Джон. – А то и впрямь загонишь Боаза.

\- Спасибо! – Хавьер бросился к коновязи и вскочил на Старичка, конь недовольно взмахнул спутанной белой гривой и унёс молодого мексиканца в темноту.

\- И осторожно, а то он у меня немножко нервный! – прокричал Джон ему вслед.

\- Не понимаю, что с ним происходит, - проворчал Датч, направляясь в свою палатку. Хозия вздохнул и сжал его руку.

\- Всё ты понимаешь, старый друг, - тихо сказал он.

Хавьер стремглав промчался через лес, и перед ним открылся гладкий берег Железного озера. Песок серебрился в лунном свете, отражение луны дрожало на волнах. Бесконечное небо отражалось в озере, горизонт терялся где-то вдали, и чем быстрее скакал Старичок, тем больше Хавьеру казалось, что он мчится не по берегу, а по лунной дороге, всё выше и выше, прямо в звёздные небеса…

Наконец он заметил впереди тёмный силуэт всадника, и по какому-то сладкому толчку в сердце сразу понял, кто это. Хавьер склонился к шее коня, понукая его бежать быстрее. Он уже видел Чарльза совсем близко, видел, как блестят его глаза, как вздрагивают губы в усталой улыбке… как вдруг всё вокруг перевернулось.

Что-то зашуршало в прибрежных камышах, и Старичок с воплем поднялся на дыбы, сбросив седока. Хавьер плюхнулся в мелкую воду у берега, а конь поскакал прочь.

\- Немножко, блять, нервный, - прохрипел Хавьер, глядя в небо. В следующую секунду Чарльз склонился над ним, его спутанные ветром волосы упали Хавьеру на лицо:

\- Хавьер, ты в порядке?!

\- Да, - улыбнулся Хавьер и обнял его за шею, притягивая к себе. – Теперь – да…


	7. Костёр

\- Что мы здесь делаем, Колм? – холодно спросил Датч. – Всё кончено?

Колм ответил ему коварной ухмылкой:

\- Терпение, старый друг. Терпение.

\- О, терпения мне не занимать, - Датч слегка усмехнулся. – Иначе давно бы уже отдал приказ моим ребятам стереть эту лживую ухмылку с твоего лица.

Оскал Колма сделался чуть более угрожающим, но в глазах мелькнуло что-то новое. Не страх, пока ещё не страх. Сомнение. Он опустил голову, будто раздумывая над ответом, а на самом деле скрывая лицо полями шляпы, и покосился на скалу неподалёку. Он видел, как на солнце блестит прицел снайперской винтовки. Там засел Артур Морган. Там-то ребята его и схватят, быстро и аккуратно.

Со стороны скалы вдруг послышался громкий отчаянный вопль, и Колм вздрогнул. Разинув рот, он смотрел на то, как со скалы летит тёмная фигура, размахивая руками, как раздувается под ветром чёрный плащ. Фигура грохнулась на землю, подняв облачко пыли. Колм ошеломлённо повернулся к Датчу. Тот невозмутимо смотрел на золотые карманные часы, пряча улыбку в чёрных усах.

\- Надо же, а я уже начинал скучать, - с холодной любезностью произнёс Датч. – Ты всегда был очень дальновидным, Колм…

Ещё один бандит полетел со скалы, крутясь в воздухе и вопя от ужаса. Колм занёс дрожащую руку над револьвером.

\- … но я оказался дальновиднее, - с той же холодной улыбкой сказал Датч и выхватил свой револьвер на долю секунды раньше Колма. Старый ирландец не успел даже прицелиться. Датч метким выстрелом выбил револьвер из его руки.

\- А-а-а! – завопил Колм, обхватывая ладонью покалеченную руку – Датч отстрелил ему палец. Он обернулся, готовясь отдать своим ребятам приказ стрелять, но выстрелы уже гремели в воздухе – О’Дрисколлы вскидывали револьверы, но тут же с криками падали на землю, а из-за ближайших пригорков и скал поднимались торжествующие парни Датча. И не только парни, с ужасом заметил Колм, разглядев среди остальных старуху Гримшо, с мрачным и торжествующим видом передёргивающую затвор дробовика, и какую-то незнакомую дамочку с золотистыми волосами, у которой в обеих руках было по револьверу.

\- Нравится смотреть на то, как умирают те, кто тебе дороги? – крикнула девица, сверкая глазами. – Ты разрушил мою жизнь!..

Она рванулась вперёд, но Датч поднял руку, останавливая её:

\- Спокойно, миссис Адлер. Если вы не возражаете, я сам позабочусь о своём старом друге.

Он шагнул вперёд, не отрывая сурового взгляда от перекошенного ужасом и злостью лица Колма:

\- Ты думал, я поверю, что ты хочешь мира? После того, как ты уже один раз пытался захватить в заложники кого-то из моих сыновей?

\- Что? – прохрипел Колм. Чёрт возьми, он же приказал Пэдди избавиться от мексиканца! Колм взглянул в сторону – и едва удержался, чтобы не выругаться. Хавьер стоял рядом с Джоном Марстоном, нахально улыбаясь Колму прямо в лицо.

\- Убей его, Датч, - ну конечно, старый лис Мэттьюс тоже здесь. – Убей его, и покончим с этим.

Датч широко улыбнулся. Это был час его триумфа, и он собирался насладиться им сполна. Он поднял револьвер, направив его прямо в грудь Колма:

\- Скажешь что-нибудь напоследок, Колм О’Дрисколл?

\- Ты не убьёшь безоружного, - прохрипел Колм. – Я тебя знаю…

\- Плохо знаешь, - улыбнулся Датч и нажал на спусковой крючок. Колм глухо и визгливо вскрикнул и рухнул в пыль. Датч опустил револьвер и проговорил:

\- Прощай, дорогой друг.

Несколько секунд продолжалась тишина, а потом раздались первые слова, а за ними – и радостные крики. Датч и Хозия молча стояли над телом, ну а молодые бандиты шумно радовались: неудивительно – конец вражеской банде, больше не будет никакого соперничества, никаких стычек! Карен воинственно засвистела в два пальца, Джон палил в воздух из револьвера, Шон умудрялся одновременно хохотать и горланить ирландскую песню. Даже на суровом лице мисс Гримшо появилась скупая улыбка, а уж бедняга Киран – тот просто сиял от счастья. Хавьер только сейчас понял, в каком ужасе парень провёл последние месяцы, и какая гора только что свалилась с его плеч. Мика, конечно, орал громче всех, изо всех сил хвастаясь, что это он организовал встречу, что его нужно ценить по заслугам, но Хавьер предпочёл его не слушать – и не слушал.

\- Иди сюда, Хавьер! – Джон обхватил его за плечи. – Мы бы не смогли сделать этого без тебя, брат!

\- Это точно! – с жаром крикнул Шон. Хавьер всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Шон носит повязку на глазу, но с другой стороны, в той стычке с Греями он вполне мог погибнуть, так что уж лучше пусть будет одноглазым, а не мёртвым. Кто-то дёрнул его за рукав, Хавьер обернулся и ему пришлось обниматься с весёлым, смеющимся Ленни, потом с румяным от счастья Кираном, который от волнения даже не мог ничего внятного сказать, потом с Карен, которая от души расцеловала его в обе щеки… Словом, уже через несколько минут у него звенело в ушах, а правая рука затекла от рукопожатий. Впервые он, а не Джон или Артур, оказался в центре внимания, и даже Хозия скупо улыбнулся ему, а Датч пожал руку и тихо сказал: «Отлично, сынок, отлично». На душе было так хорошо, что хотелось петь. Для полного счастья ему не хватало только…

\- Чарльз! Артур! – Джон замахал руками, вглядываясь вдаль, и Хавьер обернулся так резко, что у него даже голова закружилась. – Где вас носит? Давайте сюда, мы уже празднуем!

\- Ничего не празднуем! – прикрикнул на него Хозия. – Надо уходить отсюда, и так уже шум подняли на весь Нью-Гановер!

Где-то за его спиной Хозия и Сьюзан пытались утихомирить расшумевшуюся банду, но Хавьер почти не слышал их. Солнечный свет, ещё недавно казавшийся таким резким и раскалённым, вдруг сделался мягким, медово-золотистым, голова немного закружилась, он показался самому себе невероятно лёгким и сильным, способным пробежать милю без остановки или петь ночь напролёт. Не отрываясь, он смотрел на то, как Чарльз останавливает лошадь и спешивается, как легко и ловко он двигается, несмотря на ранение, как развеваются его волосы, как сияют глаза. Артур тоже выглядел довольным, хотя и немного ошарашенным всем, что произошло, и Хавьер, хоть и был сейчас счастлив, не смог удержаться от дрожи, представив себе, что произошло бы, если бы план Колма О’Дрисколла сработал, если бы Артура и в самом деле захватили в заложники…

Артур шагнул к Хавьеру и крепко пожал ему руку. Он улыбался, но его глаза были очень серьёзными:

\- Спасибо, брат.

\- Не за что, - у Хавьера вдруг пересохло в горле, он всё ещё не мог отделаться от мысли, что Артур мог погибнуть. – Я знаю, ты бы сделал то же самое для меня.

\- Всегда, дружище, - Артур хлопнул его по плечу, на котором и так уже наверняка образовался синяк от похлопываний, и отошёл в сторону. А Хавьер остался стоять, глядя на Чарльза, который подошёл поближе и остановился, улыбаясь ему. Его правая рука всё ещё не зажила до конца, и сквозь рубашку проступал плотный бинт, но как только что показала практика, он вполне может уделать кого угодно и одной левой. Хавьер улыбнулся ему в ответ и впервые в жизни вдруг понял, что ему нечего сказать. Слова вдруг сделались не нужны. Они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, и это было прекрасно, просто и естественно.

\- Я думаю, мистера О’Дрисколла нужно отвезти в Валентайн, - внезапно услышал он голос Датча. – Пять тысяч долларов на дороге не валяются.

\- Никому из нас сейчас не стоит и близко подходить к этому городу! – резко ответил Хозия.

\- Я могу это сделать, - вмешалась Сэди. Она единственная не пила и не смеялась, хотя в её светлых глазах горела особая, мрачная радость. – Из всех вас только я ни разу не была в этом городе. Никто не подумает, что я связана с вами.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Датч. – Но Артур поедет с вами. Подождёт за пределами города, проследит за порядком – да, Артур?

\- Я один не справлюсь, - как всегда, когда Артур готовился соврать, он вёл себя очень-очень спокойно и ни разу не подозрительно. – Можно Чарльз со мной поедет?

\- Я тоже не справлюсь, - да уж, Артур был ещё ничего, Чарльз бы даже маленького Джека обмануть не смог. – Хавьер, поедешь с нами?

\- Поеду ли я с вами? – фыркнул Хавьер. – Ну, а как же без меня-то?

\- А можно я тоже?!

\- Нет, Шон! – хором крикнули все четверо. Шон закатил свой единственный глаз, но не стал спорить. Тем более что Карен была рядом и смотрела на него очень выразительно.

… День уже клонился к вечеру, когда они добрались до границы Валентайна. Стоя возле железнодорожного моста, мужчины наблюдали, как Сэди едет в сторону городка. На обочине уже собралась небольшая толпа, всем хотелось посмотреть на хрупкую молодую женщину, которая везёт тело Колма О’Дрисколла. Артур проводил Сэди взглядом, потом повернулся к друзьям и усмехнулся:

\- Всё, парни, чем мог, тем помог! Дальше сами…

\- Интересно, хоть кто-то в этой банде ещё не в курсе моей личной жизни? – проворчал Хавьер, разворачивая Боаза. Чарльз только хмыкнул в ответ. Он не выглядел расстроенным или встревоженным, только взволнованным. Хавьер ощутил на себе его пристальный взгляд, и почувствовал, как его бросает в дрожь. Внезапно он понял, что и сам волнуется. Сегодня это случится, они наконец-то будут вместе. Не об этом ли он лихорадочно мечтал все эти недели, отчаянно желая, чтобы это наваждение наконец-то закончилось?

Вот только теперь ему уже не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Солнце уже опускалось за горы, когда они пересекли реку Дакота и поставили палатку. Это было красивое и уютное место: в стороне от дороги, но и не в гуще леса, на высоком склоне, откуда было видно и серебристую ленту реки, и причудливые скалы на другом берегу, и Железное озеро под аркой далёкого моста, которая казалась отсюда такой лёгкой и изящной. Чарльз и Хавьер расседлали лошадей и отпустили их пастись, а сами развели костёр. Поправляя хворост палочкой, чтобы огонь лучше разгорелся, Хавьер покосился на Чарльза. Тот немного помрачнел, движения стали какими-то скованными. Поймав взгляд Хавьера, он криво улыбнулся:

\- Кажется, один из тех О’Дрисколлов толкнул меня в руку. Я не сразу заметил.

\- Ну-ка, дай взглянуть, - Хавьер подсел поближе, расстегнул воротник рубашки и помог Чарльзу стянуть её через голову. К счастью, крови на бинте не было, но Хавьер всё равно решил проверить. Молча, аккуратно, стараясь не тревожить всё ещё слишком чувствительное плечо, он размотал бинт. Прошло уже очень много времени с тех пор, как он заботился о ком-то вот так, и интимность этого момента внезапно взволновала его больше, чем любая романтическая игра. Он ласково прикоснулся к ране, которая уже затянулась тонкой новой кожей, но всё ещё не зажила окончательно:

\- Тебе повезло, что не задело кость. Но шрам останется навсегда.

Чарльз коротко усмехнулся:

\- Это просто кожа. Самые скверные шрамы скрываются под ней.

Хавьер на мгновение пожалел, что не он это сказал, но только на мгновение. Он улыбнулся и промурлыкал:

\- Видишь, ты тоже можешь быть романтиком.

\- Только в особых случаях, - прошептал Чарльз и взял его здоровой рукой за подбородок, ласково сжал, поглаживая кожу кончиками пальцев, а потом поцеловал. Это был такой же нежный поцелуй, как тот, который он подарил Хавьеру неделю назад, в лесу на берегу реки, но на этот раз он был дольше, настойчивее и глубже. Хавьер вдруг осознал, что отвечает ему, с готовностью приоткрывая губы, обнимая его за шею, перебирая пальцами волосы. Чарльз погладил его по волосам в ответ, стянул пальцами шнурок, распуская хвостик, и одновременно с этим скользнул ему в рот языком. Хавьер вздрогнул и разочарованно застонал, когда Чарльз вдруг разорвал поцелуй, только для того чтобы поцеловать его снова, на этот раз в щёку, потом в шею. Его губы наткнулись на жёсткую ткань воротничка, и теперь настала его очередь разочарованно стонать.

\- Как насчёт пойти в палатку? – прошептал Хавьер, гладя его по спине. Чарльз усмехнулся, глухо, потому что всё ещё прижимался лицом к его шее:

\- Что, секс под звёздами – это _слишком_ романтично для тебя?

\- Да, - выдохнул Хавьер, притягивая его к себе. – Звёзды обойдутся. Сегодня на тебя буду смотреть только я.

Костёр постепенно разгорался, свет пламени проникал сквозь ткань полога, и гладкая кожа Чарльза матово сияла в этом свете. Хавьер с восхищением провёл пальцами по его плечам и широкой груди, немного задержавшись на чёрных бутонах сосков. Чарльз медленно расстегнул его воротник, начал целовать шею, одновременно гладя его сквозь одежду. Несмотря на то, что его поцелуи были лёгкими, а руки гладили только грудь, спину и плечи, Хавьер чувствовал, как возбуждение нарастает с каждой секундой. Это в самом деле было нечестно – то, что такой искушённый любовник, как он, теперь трепещет, точно девственник, только от того, что его гладят эти тёплые, почти горячие руки.

\- Чарльз, - выдохнул он, откидывая назад голову, - я тебе не фарфоровая куколка. Не надо трогать меня так, будто я сейчас сломаюсь. Обними меня сильнее, вот так… ещё, mi corazón, ещё!

\- А это что означает? – прошептал Чарльз, расстёгивая его жилет.

\- Моё сердце, - простонал Хавьер и снова поцеловал его, сильно и страстно, как всегда мечтал. Когда они снова посмотрели друг на друга, глаза Чарльза были полны удивления и нежности, как будто он впервые слышал, чтобы его называли такими прекрасными словами. Дрожь пробежала по телу Хавьера. Он провёл пальцами по груди Чарльза, по его сильным рукам, прослеживая пальцами все шрамы от пуль, ножей, звериных когтей, чувствуя, как Чарльз осторожно гладит его шрамы на шее и лице. Сколько же у них обоих этих шрамов, явных, на коже, и тайных, скрытых очень глубоко…

\- Чанте Митауа, - тихо сказал Чарльз, гладя его по щеке.

\- Что?..

\- Моё сердце…

Хавьер снова притянул его к себе и нежно прижался губами к его губам, ласково раздвигая их языком.

\- Ложись, - шепнул он, на секунду разорвав поцелуй. – Позволь, я о тебе позабочусь.

Снаружи уже совсем стемнело, и было довольно прохладно, но здесь, в этой палатке, им обоим было так тепло, как не было уже давно. Хавьер облегчённо вздохнул, сбрасывая сапоги и освобождаясь от рубашки, и тут же вздохнул снова, когда Чарльз прижал ладони к его обнажённой груди и животу, гладя мышцы, нежно пощипывая соски. Хавьер опустился на него сверху, обхватив ногами его бёдра, и расстегнул его штаны, высвобождая член – большой, длиннее, чем у большинства мужчин, с которыми он был. Наверное, будет больно, но почему-то его это не пугало. Он начал медленно двигать рукой, и Чарльз вдруг выгнулся дугой, приоткрыв рот, прядь волос прилипла к влажным блестящим губам – чертовски хорошее зрелище!

\- О, Хавьер… я не…

\- Ш-ш-ш, - Хавьер прижал палец к его губам, но тот всё равно сдавленно пробормотал:

\- … я давно не был ни с кем…

«Да и я тоже, спасибо Артуру Моргану». Ладно, на самом деле спасибо.

\- Я о тебе позабочусь, - снова сказал Хавьер, целуя его шею и ключицы. Чарльз всё ещё продолжал гладить его, его руки скользнули ему под штаны, расстёгивая и стаскивая, тут же принимаясь нежно оглаживать ягодицы.

\- Залезь повыше, - прошептал он, подвигаясь так, что теперь его голова и плечи опирались на скомканный спальник. Хавьер немного повозился, стаскивая штаны, потом аккуратно, чтобы никак не задеть раненую руку, опустился на ему на грудь и застонал, когда Чарльз поцеловал головку его члена, провёл по ней языком, обхватил губами. Его большие руки гладили бёдра и талию Хавьера твёрдыми, решительными движениями – он помнил, о чём его просили. Хавьер запустил пальцы в его волосы, только чтобы приласкать, но не направлять, Чарльз и так прекрасно справлялся, хотя опыта у него явно было немного. Через некоторое время Хавьер ощутил, что начинает дрожать, и мягко потянул Чарльза за волосы:

\- Хватит, мой хороший, я не хочу, чтобы это закончилось слишком быстро.

\- Л-ладно, - чуть запыхавшись, ответил Чарльз, снова откидываясь назад. Хавьер крепко поцеловал его припухшие губы, ненадолго оторвался, чтобы полюбоваться тем, как они потемнели до прекрасного малинового цвета, а потом снова поцеловал, глубоко и благодарно.

Вытащив из сумки баночку со смазкой (на этот раз не вазелин – на него Хавьер с прошлого раза даже смотреть не мог), он щедро зачерпнул её пальцами. Чарльз смотрел, закусив губу, как Хавьер выгибается, дотягиваясь рукой до своей промежности, как начинает готовить себя, как вздыхает, когда первый палец проскользнул внутрь.

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Если хочешь… - Хавьер снова лёг на него, на этот раз прижимаясь к нему не животом, а спиной. Чарльз осторожно обхватил его раненой рукой, пальцы нежно пробежались по набухшим соскам, вырвав у Хавьера очередной рваный стон, другая рука взяла ещё смазки, начала оглаживать ложбинку между ягодицами. Хавьер закусил губу и подался навстречу уже двум пальцам, скользнувшим внутри него. Боже, что этот парень с ним творит, ведь вроде бы ничего особенного, но он готов вспыхнуть, как мотылёк, слишком близко подлетевший к огню.

\- Ты очень горячий внутри, - шепнул Чарльз и укусил его в шею, и Хавьеру стоило очень больших усилий не кончить прямо в ту же секунду. Он вывернулся из объятий любовника и коварно усмехнулся, обхватывая его ногами. А потом начал медленно опускаться на него сверху. Чарльз снова закусил губу, глядя сквозь полуопущенные ресницы на то, как Хавьер медленно поднимается и опускается, как напрягаются мускулы его длинных стройных ног, как вздрагивает член, на головке уже выступила первая прозрачная капелька. Он был такой красивый, такой _идеальный_ , что Чарльз снова потянулся к нему, просто чтобы дотронуться и убедиться, что это не сон и не бред. Хавьер коротко зарычал снова, ощутив его пальцы на своих бёдрах, и насадился на него полностью. Чарльз громко застонал от удовольствия, зажмурил глаза.

\- Господи… - вырвалось у него. Хавьер усмехнулся и ласково ущипнул его за подбородок:

\- Для тебя просто Хавьер, радость моя.

Он начал двигаться всё быстрее, постепенно привыкая к размеру, чувствуя, как неловкость первых секунд сменяются восхитительным ритмом, слабая боль – тёплым нарастающим удовольствием… Совсем потерявшись в этих ощущениях, Хавьер слишком поздно понял, что уже не может сдерживаться. Он застонал, попытался замедлиться, но тут Чарльз сильнее обхватил его бёдра, подался навстречу, вверх, глубоко, так глубоко… и Хавьер не выдержал. Дыхание у него перехватило, с губ сорвался громкий стон, и он кончил, весь дрожа, чувствуя, как сердце замирает в груди, как по всему телу прокатывается не просто тёплая, а раскалённая, как полуденное солнце, волна удовольствия и восторга.

Несколько восхитительно долгих секунд он оставался так, покачиваясь и вздрагивая, затуманенными глазами глядя на вытянувшегося под ним Чарльза – руки вцепились в одеяла, губы приоткрыты, волосы в беспорядке разбросаны вокруг головы, на тёмной коже живота поблёскивают жемчужные капли. Он приподнял дрожащие ресницы, попытался улыбнуться, и тут сквозь блаженный туман Хавьер кое-что понял.

\- Ты что… ещё не всё? – выдохнул он. Чарльз мотнул головой, стараясь не стонать и не шевелиться. Хавьер двинулся ему навстречу, и тот застонал:

\- Просто слезь… тебе будет больно…

\- Ну и чёрт с ним! – прорычал Хавьер. – Я же говорил, некоторые любят острые ощущения! Двигайся, мне всё равно, мне…

Чарльз обхватил его здоровой рукой и перевернул, оказываясь сверху. Он снова начал двигаться, постепенно ускоряя темп, не отрывая глаз от Хавьера, всё ещё расслабленного и чувствительного после первого оргазма, дрожащего, распластанного под ним. Как завороженный, он смотрел на дрожащие ресницы молодого мексиканца, на прилипшие ко лбу волосы, острый язычок, быстро облизнувший розовые губы. Чарльз наклонился и пылко поцеловал эти губы, накрывая его рот своим, скользя языком внутрь и приглашая другой язык к танцу. Хавьер застонал в поцелуй, чувствуя, что снова начинает твердеть – быстро, слишком быстро…

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он. – Люблю уже очень давно.

Чарльз широко открыл глаза, затуманенные от страсти, но по-прежнему такие же ясные и сияющие, как всегда. Он счастливо вздохнул и снова прижался к припухшим тонким губам, застонал, дрожь мощной волной пробежала по его телу, и он кончил с именем Хавьера на губах. Хавьер буквально через пару секунд последовал за ним, нетронутый – с ним такого раньше не случалось, но всё когда-нибудь происходит в первый раз. 

Они некоторое время лежали неподвижно, прижавшись друг к другу всем телом, и жёсткие волнистые волосы Чарльза переплелись с волосами Хавьера, гладкими и мягкими, точно шёлк. По пологу палатки плясали отсветы огня и тени ночных мотыльков.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - еле слышно прошептал Чарльз и поцеловал его в висок. Хавьер довольно улыбнулся и соединил их ладони вместе, переплетя пальцы. Чарльз вздохнул и глухо рассмеялся:

\- Чёрт… теперь придётся уговаривать Ленни переехать обратно к Биллу.

\- Может, лучше мне переехать к тебе? – усмехнулся Хавьер. – А Билла мы переселим на болото. Ему будет у кого переночевать, уж поверь.

Чарльз ничего не ответил. Закрыв глаза, он поудобнее прижался к Хавьеру и мгновенно уснул. Хавьер нежно поцеловал его в лоб и снова вытянулся на спине, глядя на полог, освещённый пламенем костра. Он вдруг подумал, что отношения – это не такая уж плохая вещь. Даже несмотря на то, что всё по-прежнему очень сложно, повсюду опасность и неизвестность. А может, именно поэтому? Может быть, любовь, от которой он так долго убегал, и есть то, что ему на самом деле было нужно?

Он сладко зевнул и прижался к Чарльзу, нащупывая одеяло и накрывая их обоих. Слишком поздно для философских раздумий. Сейчас он просто счастлив. И это – самое главное.


End file.
